Hard Times
by ohsocreative
Summary: AU...When theres a possibility that Ty might leave Heartland to work at the stables his father is building, can Amy convince him to stay? Will Ty crumble under the pressure? Will a new relationship bud?
1. Summary

Hey everyone. This is my first fic...ever. Im going to write a summary, and the first chapter, and if anyone likes it and reviews, then ill keep going with it. Usually I read a book and just fill in the blanks about what happens later on in the story. But lately I've had this idea about writing what I think the books should have been like. Lauren Brookes books do have a basis in this, such as Marion dying, and Amy and Ty running heartland. But not everything's the same. Read and Review if you like it. Please.

This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke.

**Characters:**

This is and AU story. My story is pretty much the same as Lauren Brookes, but im starting it not long after Marion Fleming died, and there are some differences up until then also. The characters and their background are as follows:

**Amy Fleming**: Is 16 years old and is in her Junior year. Her mother died the year before. She lives on her family's horse farm: Heartland. Her and the stable hand Ty Baldwin run Heartland now. Amy has always thought Ty would stay at Heartland, he'd never talked about college, so she figured that he wasn't seriously considering it. But when he comes to her and tells her about his fathers plan to build up his own stables, Amy fears Ty won't be around much longer, and that sense their stables would be competing against each other, so will they. (Although Heartland still cures horses, jumping is also a big thing.)

**Ty Baldwin:** Ty Baldwin is 17 and is in his Senior year. He had worked at Heartland for 3 years before Marion died, and has taken up much of the responsibility with Amy. His mom and dad are happily married, and while his mom helps out at a nursing home, Ty's dad is hoping to soon start up his own stable, while collecting money from his job as a doctor. Ty plans on staying at Heartland even when he has his own stables, but may soon change his mind, when his fathers dreams starts to become a reality.

**Lou Fleming:** Used to live in England, but moved to New York when she was offered a job. When Marion died she moved back to Heartland, but only for a short time. But when she found out how much she was needed, she decided to stay. She met Scott Trewin, fell in love, got married, and is now expecting a baby. (I know, way faster than it happened in the books, but anyways,) Lou is worried when Amy confronts her about Ty's dads plans. She tries her best to convince Mr. Baldwin that it isn't the right thing to do, and that it would only hurt Ty. But she can only do so much.

The rest of the characters are pretty much the same.

**Summary:**

Amy and Ty work together on her family farm, Heartland. Ty has always been able to read Amy like an open book, and Amy sometimes felt like she could do the same. They've been best friends ever sense he started working there, about 4 years before, but more so when Amy's mom, Marion, died. The story starts off at the very end of the summer, before Amy's junior year, and Ty's senior. Amy and Ty are working vigorously to get their best horse: Shades of Midnight Glory, otherwise know as Glory, ready for the big show in a months time. But Amy soon finds out that she may have to do it alone. Ty confronts her about his fathers longtime dream to build up his own jumping farm, and have Ty be the Head Stable hand, sense he knew so much. Amy is hurt by this, but tries to get over it when she realizes it's a long time in the making. But Ty tells her that its not. That his dad had been saving for years, and just called a contractor to start building the barns and paddocks. Ty said that his dad planned on having it finished in only 2 weeks. Leaving Ty to train a horse his dad had already bought, for the same competition in which Glory is in. Amy and Ty try to figure all of this out, while Ty has an internal struggle on whether to leave Heartland, and Amy behind, or to disappoint the dad who he'd never really gotten approval from, but deeply wants. While Ty struggles through this Amy tries to make it easier for him, while fighting her own battle. How would she run Heartland without Ty? She soon finds out that she can't. During all this Ty and Amy become closer than ever, making their decisions much more harder to make.


	2. Surprise

**A/N–** Here's the first chapter. Im not sure if anyone will like it, but if you do please review, only reviews will keep the story going. Alright, I know I said it starts during the summer, but im starting it the day before school starts. Also, if you read the summary then you saw that Ty might be leaving, this chapter introduces some problems, but not the main one yet, so don't worry, its coming. And also, I don't exactly know the layout of heartland, all I know is there is a back barn, front barn, and a few paddocks, so im placing them wherever.

**Chapter 1**

Amy Fleming climbed out of the hot car. Her sister Lou also got out and started grabbing grocery bags. Amy would have helped her but she had to get her own. She grabbed all her bags of clothes and other things for the new school year. She could barely breath due to the fact that she wore a sweatshirt Lou had given her a few years back, from her English boarding school. It was soaked with sweat because fall hadn't yet had an impact on the heat.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me.."she muttered to herself as she walked faster so she could peel off the sweat covered clothes she wore. She finally reached the farmhouse and quickly climbed the few stairs to the door. Walking in she kicked her sneakers off and ran upstairs. Dropping her bags in the middle of her bedroom floor, Amy preceded to rummage through her closet, finally picking out a pair of jean shorts and an old, worn out blue t-shirt. She quickly changed and glanced out her window. From here she could see the front barn, and their stable hand, Ty Baldwin, leading their champion jumping horse out of the barn. Shades of Midnight Glory was her name. She was a beautiful Arabian with whom she and Ty were working with to win the up-coming National Horse Jumping Competition.(a/n..I have no clue if this competition even exists, so don't judge me on that..lol) If they placed they'd go to the State finals, and if they placed there they could go all the way to the World Finals.

Amy let her white drapes drop back over the window, and went searching around her room for her work boots. Finding one under her bed, and the other, somehow, on top of her desk. She frowned when she found it, but shook it off, and ran downstairs. Running out of the side door, she ran to the spacious paddock she had seen Ty heading towards. She breathlessly leaned against the wooden fence, and lifted her eyes to where Ty was getting ready to jump Glory.

"Hey!" Amy turned around quickly and saw their new stable hand Ben walking towards her.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, you watching Ty? Glory's looking good, a winner for sure," Ben smiled reassuringly, seeing the expression of doubt on Amy's face. She always tended to think that their horses weren't going to win, although they were doing great. Suddenly she smiled,

"Yeah she is going good, isn't she?" she said with pride as she saw Ty glance over and smile at her. She smiled back, and her heart flipped in her chest. _What was that? _She thought. She averted her eyes from him, and wondered why shed felt that way. She didn't think for long though because Glory was heading for the jump, and Amy was suddenly riveted to the horses movements.

She moved gracefully across the ground, as if she was floating. She came within jumping distance of the jump, and she pushed off from the ground. Ty was speaking calmly to her, and leaning forward, urging her to make it. Glory flew over the jump with a foot to spare. Amy almost clapped in joy. Glory headed through the rest of the course, and Amy slowly turned around and walked back to the barn with Ben.

"So, only a month left. Is there anything more you can do to make her better?" Ben said, and Amy didn't pretend not to know what he was talking about,

"No, not really. Ty and I are still giving her some herbal remedies that we think might help her stay calm, and give her more energy for the jumps. But other than that, no, she's trained perfectly."

Amy heard hoofs walking behind her and looked around to see Ty leading Glory back to the barn. She veered away from Ben, and went to walk by Ty.

"Hey you," Ty smiled warmly at her. Amy's heart flipped again, and she willed herself not to think about it.

"Hey. Good job with Glory. She's looking good."

"Yeah well, we did it together," he glanced at her, but was drawn back to Glory as she pulled on her lead rope. "See you" Ty said as he headed into the barn, grabbing a grooming kit on his way in. Amy followed his lead , grabbing a grooming kit, and headed into Sundance's stall.

A few hours later, after finishing up grooming, and some other chores, Amy walked into the tack room. She started when she saw Ty on one of the storage trunks in the back reading a horse magazine.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked conversationally as she set the feed buckets down and started filling them.

"Nothing, taking a quick break. Want some help?" he stood up and helped her make the evening feeds. As they finished they both left the tack room to distribute the horses dinners. When she was done Amy felt exhausted. She hadn't slept well all summer due to the fact she wanted to be up 24/7 getting Glory ready, and helping the other horses. So when her and Ty were walking up to the house for dinner, she surprised herself with a huge yawn.

"Tired?" Ty asked chuckling at her yawn.

"Mmm, a little." she crooned. Too tired to raise her voice to much over a whisper. She saw Ty look at her sympathetically, and put an arm around her shoulders,

"You look like your about to fall over." he smiled softly.

"I'm well on my way," she teased him, liking the feel of his arm around her. She leaned into him to show him she was about to fall. She felt his muscular side and arm tense up when she leaned in. She quickly leaned back out, suddenly willing to do anything for him to keep his arm there. He felt her pull away and looked down at her with an odd expression on his face. She looked into his green eyes and smiled awkwardly. He didn't smile back, just kept looking at her, and then he took his arm from around her shoulder. Instantly she felt alone. Having him touch her made her feel like a part of something, and she wanted his arm back, so she looked at him again, but realized he was climbing the steps to the house. Reluctantly, she followed.

"Hey," she called to the crowded kitchen. Grandpa stood at the stove, while Lou, and her husband, Scott, sat at the table talking. Ben was also sitting at the table drinking a glass of iced tea.

"Hey honey," grandpa smiled at Amy. She smiled back and slipped into an empty seat. Grandpa brought dinner to the table, and sat down. Ty who was getting a drink, slipped into the empty seat next to Amy. He handed her a glass of soda,

"Thanks Ty, you didn't have to,"

"No problem." he said simply. I glanced up at him and just shook my head. He smiled slightly and turned to the food.

About halfway through dinner she looked over at Ty, and he caught her eye,

"Want to go check the horses, im done, what about you?" he asked.

"Yeah Im done, lets go" They got up to go outside and Lou saw them,

"Where are you two going?" she questioned, before Amy could answer Ty said,

"Checking the horses one more time, then im gonna head off."

"Ok, see you tomorrow" and with that Amy and Ty headed out to the yard. They walked through both barns, and brought in the last of the horses, and then Amy walked to Ty's pickup with him.

"I guess ill see you tomorrow," Amy smiled weakly, she felt as if she could fall asleep right there.

"Yeah. Hey, get some sleep ok? We have school tomorrow, plus its your turn to work Glory, and I don't want you falling off the saddle," he joked lightly. She smiled fuller this time,

"Hm, but you'd catch me right?" she said in a totally joking manner but was surprised when Ty answered,

"Id never let anything happen to you," Amy's eyes grew wide, and Ty seemed to realize what he'd said and a blush crept up his neck. He mumbled a quick goodbye and climbed into his truck. Amy watched its progress until his headlights faded away, and she thought, _What the hell was that?_

**Next Day: Jefferson High**

Amy climbed out of her grandpas car, throwing a quick goodbye over her shoulder. She would soon be getting a new car, and she couldn't wait. Shed recently gotten her license, and the car her grandpa had bought for her wasn't back from getting a check up yet. She looked down at herself, and smiled a little. She wore dark blue jeans, that faded at the legs with a rustic look. She then had on a brown belt with a copper butterfly at its middle. She had on a white tank top, and layered over that was an American eagle t-shirt. It was a light brown with a pocket on her left side, and a little eagle over it.

She saw her best friend Soraya and a few of her other friends: Kati, Amanda, Suzi, Heidi, and Heather. She walked over to where they always met up: on a picnic table under a tree. Years ago, in her freshman year, they had all carved their names into the tree. Noone ever questioned that that was where they sat.

"Amy!" someone called from behind her. She looked over and saw Ty and his group of friends. He motioned for her to come over to him. She glanced at her friends and signaled to them shed be right there. She walked over to Ty,

"Hey," she said awkwardly looking around at his friends.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you im giving you a ride home, Lou just called me, you forgot your phone. She said she has a doctors appointment because of the baby." Amy listened and realized, when she patted her pocket, that indeed shed forgotten her cell phone.

"Oh alright, where are you parked?" she said looking at the parking lot. Ty gently took her head and turned it right, and then pointed,

"Right there," he whispered sense he was leaning down to her. She started to blush when she heard his friends wolf calling sense he was touching her gently, and whispering closely in her ear. He ignored his friends until she nodded that she saw it and then slowly pulled away.

"See you later," she mumbled, making a beeline towards he friends, she was a few feet away when she felt Ty pull her back around,

"Hey, sorry about the guys. They were being annoying as usual," he smiled fondly though, "Don't listen to them." Amy looked up at him and smiled,

"Let them think what they want," then daringly, without knowing why she even thought this way about Ty, "Why should we care if they think were together?" Ty stared down at her in amazement,

"They were just fooling around Amy, I don't think they actually thought that," but then he'd fully realized what she'd said, and apparently liked the idea, "But your right, let them think what they want," and with that he leaned down and quickly, but oh so gently kissed her. He pulled back up after a second and winked at me while walking away and said, so only I could hear, "Whatever they want..."

**A/N-** Ok i know this was a short chapter. But i wanted to get it done, sense people reviewed (thank you by the way). So I promise the next chapter will be longer, hopefully doubled. Here's a teaser for you: Ty tells Amy about his dads plan, Ty and Amy talk about the kiss (wiggles eyebrows), and they also get in a fight (but i wont say why). I have a busy weekend so i wont be able to update till Monday, or Tuesday. I have school monday, but by the latest Tuesday. I promise. Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. Finally Together

**A/N–** Here it is, the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you like it. Sorry if its short, I have sooo much to do. I missed some school so I have a lot of makeup work. Im making it as long as I can though.

**Chapter 2**

All day Amy couldn't concentrate. She kept having flashbacks of Ty kissing her. _Kissing her!_ She knew his friends were joking when they did what they did. But when she said she didn't care, she didn't know where that came from, and certainly wasn't expecting that response from Ty. She could feel his soft lips pressing against hers for only an instant. But to her it felt like an eternity. She couldn't figure out if her did it to make a point to his friends, about not caring what they thought, or whether he actually liked her. She had never felt more than friendship for Ty, had she? Lately she'd felt her heart flip when she saw him, or he smiled, or laughed. But she'd never even thought is was because...well...that it was because she liked him.

"AMY!" Amy snapped out of her stupor and looked at Soraya.

"You don't have to yell!" She snapped, annoyed.

"Yes I did. I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes. What's wrong?" Soraya looked concerned and Amy felt instantly bad,

"Sorry, im just thinking..."

"About Ty's kiss?" Soraya smirked.

"Yeah. I just can't figure it out I mean..." right then the final bell rung. Amy quickly stood up to avoid Soraya's questions, ones she didn't even know the answers to. She slung her back-pack onto her shoulder and walked out of the room. She threw everything into her locker, she had no homework sense it was the first day back, that gave her a little bit of happiness. She quickly walked down the hall, but soon slowed down, dreading the car ride home with Ty.

Out on the school yard Amy stopped and said Hi to everyone she knew, and even some she didn't. She was trying her best to delay going home. Finally the parking lot was right in front of her, and she couldn't delay anymore. She walked over to where Ty had shown her, and without looking at Ty, climbed into the pickup.

"Hey," Ty said looking at her, he seemed about to say something, but apparently changed his mind, and started driving. Throughout the whole ride Amy would steel quick glances at him, almost saying something, but deciding against it. She also saw him glance at her more than once. Finally they pulled into Heartlands driveway, and Amy instantly got out. She went to shut the door, but thought against it when she saw Ty still sitting there.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, today is my day off, im hanging out with some friends, maybe seeing a movie," Ty said, finally looking at her. Amy's heart froze. Her, Soraya, and Matt were going to the movies that night. They were celebrating the first day of school. Not that it was something to celebrate, but it got their parents to let them go on a school night.

"O..Oh. Me too. Im going with Soraya and Matt, maybe we'll see you there?" She stuttered, but quickly controlled her nervousness.

Ty smiled, "Maybe. Bye Amy." Amy shut the door and waved. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, they hadn't talked about the kiss. But at the moment Amy was happy about that. She knew they'd have to talk, but until then...

**Later that night.**

Amy ran up the stairs and almost slammed into her door, quickly turning the knob before it could happen. She stumbled, but caught her balance and ran into her bathroom. She took the fastest shower she'd ever taken, and ran out into her room with only a towel on. She threw clothes onto her floor and bed while trying to find something suitable for the movies. She had no clue why she was stressing over it, but she admitted to herself, it was because she might see Ty.

"I'm so stupid...come out you damn shirt!...he doesn't even like me, it was only a little kis...ew, no way to dressy...I mean were only friends, we only_ like_ each other as friends...but he kissed me...but it was to prove a point...why are these in here, they don't even fit anymore...I don't know why im obsessing, I don't like him, he's hot, smart, funny, polite, and fun to be around, but I mean I don't..." Amy stopped rambling and her eyes grew wide, "I like him!" she whispered.

Amy absent mindedly picked out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a light pink wife beater, and a darker pink shirt. She dressed, layering the shirt over the wife beater (**a/n–** just got this outfit, I love it) She grabbed her coat and shoes, and walked out the door. She was so numb in her realization of liking Ty, that she had to run back in her room to grab her purse. She hopped down the stairs, trying to pull her shoes on at the same time. She put her purse strap in her mouth and tugged on her coat. She walked outside and smiled. There sitting in the driveway was a navy blue Jeep Liberty (**a/n–** I own one, they rock. Im stealing it from my mom when I get my license.) She ran over to it and opened the door. She was so happy when she'd seen it sitting in the driveway when Ty pulled away. She'd immediately gone joy riding, but had to come home because she had to work Glory.

She climbed into the drivers seat and stroked the steering wheel. _Your all mine_, she thought to herself. She started the car and backed out of the driveway, turning right towards Soraya's house, Matts house, and the movie theater. She picked Soraya and Matt up and headed towards town.

"Drive much?" Soraya asked, when for the second time Amy had to pick up speed again, after idling down to the low speed of 20mph. She was dreading seeing Ty for more than one reason. One was that they hadn't yet talked about the kiss, and two was that shed admitted to liking him.

After about 20 minutes they pulled into the theaters parking lot. Amy slowly got out of the car and waited for Soraya and Matt. Matt put his arm around Soraya, and Amy found herself wishing Ty would do the same to her. _Snap out of it women_, she scolded herself. They walked into the theater to see it packed. They waited in line and finally got there tickets to go see 'Final Destination 3' (**a/n–** I want to see this so bad). They walked down to theater 7 and looked around,

"Well then," Soraya smiled. The theater was packed, unless you searched, there were no evident seats. They walked down the aisle searching for three seats.

"Right here," Amy whispered to Soraya and Matt, spotting three seats in the middle of the theater. She walked past people and settled herself into the seat looking up at the person she'd sat by,

"This seat isn't taken is i..." Amy stopped mid-sentence. There, looking down at her, with a smile playing at the corner of his lips, was Ty.

"Actually I was saving it for this girl..." he said seriously.

"Oh," was all Amy could say. She started to get up and push Soraya and Matt back, when she felt someone grab her hand,

"You Amy," he said looking at her. She sat back down when he pulled her hand.

"Me? You didn't know I was coming," she said, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of him saving her a seat.

"You told me earlier, plus I saw you. Me, Felix, and Chris were getting popcorn when you were buying your tickets. We found this row and saved it sense it was filling up pretty fast," she saw him glance around, and she followed suit. There was absolutely no more seats, there were actually a few people settling against the back wall to watch the movie.

"Oh, well thanks," Amy sputtered. Ty just smiled and gently pulled his hand from under hers, resting his arm on the arm rest. Amy, who happened to always be a 'arm rest hogger' as Soraya liked to call her, (**a/n–** my friends call me this. Im always pushing their arms off because I want it, lol) went to put her arm up on it too. She accidently pushed Ty's arm off, and he looked at her.

"Sorry," he said. He searched her face and decided something, "Amy, about the kiss..."

"No, I understand, you were just making a point. That you don't care what people think. I understand really," she interrupted him , hoping he'd deny it and say he liked her.

"Oh, um, well actually, no, that's not why I kissed you. Amy I..." he was rudely interrupted by a man behind us telling us to ' Shut up and talk about your fucking love life when people weren't trying to watch a movie'. Ty had angrely spun around in his seat, words starting to spill out when Amy pulled him back around,

"Ty don't. We can talk later." he glared down at me. I flinched, not realizing it was the glare meant for the man behind us. Ty saw me flinch and his eyes softened,

"Im sorry Amy, I didn't mean to..." I instantly forgave him, but the movie started and I didn't get a chance to tell him.

Over an hour later Amy stared blankly at the still rolling credits, "Wow, that was awesome," she breathed. Ty, who still sat next to her, chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it and stood up. They all walked out of the theater and out into the chilly wind. Winter was finally overtaking summer.

"Bye Ty, see you later," Felix and Chris waved, Ty had driven himself. Matt and Soraya were getting a ride home from Soraya's mom because they had to go visit her grandmother for a little while. Soraya didnt get along with her grandma, but those were the conditions in which she could go to the movies. Matt, being the gentleman he is, offered to accompany her and make it more bearable. They also waved, said their goddbyes, and headed off to the waiting car. Ty and I stood alone. I started walking towards my car and he fell into step with me.

"Where's your car?" Amy asked him.

"There," he pointed. He was two cars away from hers. She walked up to hers and started fiddling with her car keys.

"So, this your new car?" he asked examining the jeep.

"Yeah, I love it!" Amy almost squealed, forgetting her nervousness.

"Its nice," he nodded approvingly. He looked up through his thick lashes to meet her eyes, "Amy, we need to talk." her heart leapt into her throat, making her incapable of speech. She nodded.

"Well, I told you that I didn't do it to make a point. The truth is Amy, I don't know why I did. Or at least I didn't know when it happened," her heart sank back to its normal level.

"Oh," she finally was able to produce a hurt sound.

"But, now I do. Amy I thought about it all day. Why did I do it? Why did I just kiss one of my best friends? Those questions ran through my head all day. And then I saw you walking towards my truck, and...well...my heart...um...stopped." he searchedher face nervously. A smile played at the corner ofher lips, he continued,

"Amy I realized that I didn't kiss you to make a point, or to make a scene, or to embarrass you. I did it because," he stepped towards her, they were now only inches apart, "I don't want to be your friend anymore." she must have looked confused because he chuckled, "Friends isn't enough" and with that he leaned forward and once again their lips met.

It was different. Amy felt a tingling start in her toes, and start to gradually rise up her shins, thighs, torso, neck, and made its way into her lips. She'd never felt anything so wonderful. And after a few seconds she felt his tongue trace along her lower lip. She didn't hesitate in letting him in. He slowly, and deliberately, explored the inside of her mouth. She started doing the same, and she almost swooned at the feeling. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. She could fell him grab her around the waist and pull her flush against him. He ran his hands up and down her arms, then moved to her spine, and gently tickled up it. After a few minutes he pulled back. It was lucky her arms were locked tightly around his neck, because her knees started to give way. He caught her around the waist and pulled her against him, smiling.

"Wow," she whispered, wanting so desperately to close the distance between them. It would be so easily, only an inch or two, and she could loose herself again. She kept her distance.

"Yeah," he smiled so brightly she felt her knees go weak again, "So, what's this mean?"

He looked genuinely unsure and she wanted to say ' It _means_ that you kissed me. It _means_ that I like you, and you like me. It _means _that your mine, all mine.' but truthfully, she was also unsure. She'd admitted to herself she liked him. But she had been willing to stifle that feeling in the hope of keeping their relationship the same. She'd surely die if anything bad ever happened to him, or between them. But the kiss, oh the kiss, changed everything. Or did it? She couldnt figure it out,

"I don't know," she answered shyly, "Don't get me wrong, that was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me," he smiled, "but Ty, your one of my best friends. This would change everything, and im not sure if im ready for that," she gently lifted his arms from around her waist, and stepped back from him, "I just need to think." and with that she got into her car. Through her rearview mirror she saw his look of hurt, and burst out crying. _Why oh why did she have to be unsure?_

_**Next Day: Jefferson High**_

Amy hadn't gotten much sleep. She hadn't been able to fall asleep until hours after getting into bed. Then throughout the night shed woken up numerous times, resulting in 4 hours sleep. Shed dressed in her light jeans, which were her most comfortable, and a loose champagne colored turtleneck that felt heavenly. Shed slipped on tennis shoes, not willing to wear anything else, and walked out of the house, her hair still damp from her shower. She arrived at school early. _Great, I wake up at 530, cant sleep, get ready, and leave before checking the clock_, wonderful, she thought sarcastically. She had 15 minutes to spare before everyone started arriving. She laid her head back, closing her eyes, and was quickly asleep.

Not even five minutes later she heard a tap on the passenger door. She jolted awake. She unfogged her eyes and looked over. There stood Ty. She blushed, and he opened the door slipping in.

"Hi," he said somewhat coolly.

"Morning," she answered, scared of his reaction to last night.

"You left quickly last night," ooh there was defiantly some ice in that voice. But his eyes only held hurt.

"Im sorry," she hung her head, "It surprised me is all."

"Surprised? Amy I had just told you I liked you. What did you expect, a piggy back ride? And you sure didn't seem surprised! You kissed me back just as much." hurt starting leaking through his voice.

"I know. Listen Ty," she turned to look at him, "I reallly like you. I realized that yesterday when I was obsessing over which shirt you would like to see me in. But I thought id have to not feel that way. Stifle my feelings, " he started to say something, "No, let me finish, I thought id have to because I thought you didnt like me. But then I thought maybe, just maybe, that kiss was real. So I started to get my hopes up," she sighed, "but Ty, Im not sure if I can do it. We've been best friends for so long. I don't want our relationship to go the wrong way. But, im not saying it wont happen, because Ty, you have no idea how much I want to be with you. But we work together, is that responsible?...I don't know...I just need to think. Can you give me some time?" his eyes had softened.

"Yeah I suppose," he said in a low voice, "Amy I have to tell you something." he sounded hesitant.

"Anything." she replied truthfully.

"Well, last night when I got home my dad was waiting for me. He told me that he was building...building his own stables. He's always wanted his own jumping stable, but I thought it would never happen. Amy the contracter was at my house when I left. I reminded him of heartland, and he told me he expected me to give my two weeks notice today. He says the stable should be done by then, and that he wants me to train a horse, Apollo, to be in the Nationals." Amy gasped, "I know. I, of course, said no, even though I was still so confused about what happened between us, I just couldn't let him think I was leaving. But he expects me to. He says that if I don't I have to leave."

"Leave? As in home?" Amy almost shouted.

"Yes. Id have to get my own apartment. I told him im going searching this afternoon." he looked at her shyly.

Knowing it wasn't the best time to do it, after what had happened the night before, but still feeling the need, Amy leaned over the gear shift and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Oh thank goodness," she breathed. He held her tightly, she could feel him shaking a little. She pulled back to look in his face. It was angelic. His dark hair flopping gently over his forehead. His almost emerald eyes, connecting to his perfect nose, and down to his soft looking, and feeling, lips. His lips were parted a little, and she had an urge to lean in and kiss him. To make everything go away for him. All the pain. She knew after last night that they shouldn't do this, that it was all wrong, but she wanted to comfort him so badly. She started leaning in when she heard a car horn.

She looked around to see Matt pulling into the parking lot. Amy leaned away from Ty and stared at him. He was looking at her, hope, urgency, and annoyance was etched into his face. She knew he knew she was about to kiss him. And he wouldn't have objected. She saw that clearly in his facial expression. His scowl only deepened when she got out of the car. Being near him was too intoxicating. She needed to think clearly.

"Hi Matt," she called, glancing over her shoulder to see Ty still in the car staring at her. She left him to think and walked over to Matt. School had started.

**5 days later:Sunday: Late in the day.**

Amy was finishing up with Glory, when she saw Ty standing at the gate watching her. His face was unreadable, yet she knew he was reading hers. He had a way with that. She looked away and slid out of the saddle. She led Glory into the barn, noticing Ty following her. She was unsaddling Glory, and beginning to groom her when Ty leaned over the half door.

"Long time no see." he said softly.

"Yeah," she hesitated, "Listen Ty, about your dad. You should go help him. I cant be the one who breaks apart your family" she already had tears starting to fall by the time shed finished.

"Amy. I've been thinking too. I know you need me here, and believe me, I have no desire to leave, but its my dad, you know? I want to make him happy, but should I do that at the expense of my own happiness?" he stared intently at the floor, "Im not so sure anymore which one truly matters. I've always wanted his approval, and this would gain it. But leaving...I think it would break my heart." he glanced at her meaningfully.

"Ty," she sobbed.

"Amy, it would break my heart leaving _you. _You don't even understand the extent of which I would be hurting. Id feel like a part of me wasn't with me anymore. But Amy, you've been so cold lately, and im not sure if I can stay without being with you. As more than friends. Its too hard." and with that he walked away. With a last fleeting glance at her. She broke down completely, shaking with the extremity of her racking sobs.

After crying for almost an hour, Amy went to the tack room to do the evening feeds, to see they were already done. Ty was backing out of the driveway when she walked out. Another sob burst from her. She wanted so badly to be with him. To have him hold her, to feel his lips once more against her own. But to do that, it would rip his family apart. But could she really let the man she loved walk out of her life?

No. She couldn't. She loved him, and wasn't about to deny it anymore. In the morning, shed tell him. She smiled inwardly and walked inside.

**Next Morning: Jefferson High**

Amy slowly walked into school. Her ankle was killing her. Shed been giving Glory a morning work out when a snake came out of nowhere. It was harmless but Glory had been scared and bolted. Amy had been able to stop her, but had to quickly dismount before she reared, and Amy's ankle had bent at an odd angle. She was now limping quite noticeably.

She walked to her locker and got her bookbag ready, dropping it off at her homeroom. She them went to find Ty.

He was standing by his locker, looking deep in thought about what books he needed. She limped over to him and stood behind him. She covered his eyes with her hands, and being careful not to put pressure on her ankle, leaned up and whispered,

"Guess who?" She felt Ty stiffen at her voice, but he gently removed her hands and turned to face her. His sudden movement sent her backwards a little and her ankle collided too sharply with the floor,

"Ow!" tears welled in her eyes. Ty instantly grabbed her and helped her stand,

"Whats wrong?" he asked concerned. She explained what had happened that morning and Ty frowned. He led her over to his home room, sitting her in his chair. The teacher was nowhere in sight. She fiddled with his book bag while he looked at her. He then got down on one knee and rested her leg on it. He slowly slid her jeans up to her knees, leaving a trail of heat on her leg where his fingers had brushed by.

"Amy its swollen," he said, his voice heavy with concern, "you should go to the nurse."

She instantly said "No."

"Why?" he asked taken by surprise.

"Because we need to talk," she raised her eyes to his slowly. He looked confused.

"About what?" he asked.

"Us. Listen Ty, I was wrong. I want to be with you too. I feel so safe when im with you. And so right. I know you might be going to help your dad, but whatever happens ill support you, well because...Ty I...I love you" He stared at her for a second, and scared of his reaction started babbling, "You don't have to say anything back. I don't expect you to. But I just couldnt not tell you. It's the truth. But I understand if your not there yet. Don't worry, ill be fine..." he stopped her by gently rubbing the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"Can I talk?" he asked, amused. She nodded.

"Amy, I want to be with you too. God do I want to!" his voice held so much sincerity she choked on her emotions, "And my heart just stopped when you said you wanted to be with me too. And believe it or not, it began to beat again when you said you loved me. Amy, you're my whole life. Without you im nothing. I know we just realized our feelings for each other, but I know they're real," he paused and she breathed, "Amy, I love you too."

He slowly set my ankle back down on the floor and spread my legs. He moved to position himself between them (**a/n– **get your mind out of the gutter you perverts:)) and caressed my cheek. He stared deep into my eyes, and leaned in, slipping his hand around to the nape of my neck, gently pulling me towards him. Our lips met and it was like fire was burning in Amys body. She eagerly slipped her arms around him, pulling him as close as he would go. She then felt the sensation of his tongue against her lip, and parted her mouth. They sat there for what seemed like forever, then the bell rang. Ty pulled away, breathing just as hard as Amy. He smiled brightly and leaned in again, kissing her quickly, then he stood up.

He walked over to the teacher, who had walked in right when theyd pulled apart, and muttered something. He then walked back over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet, he wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Where are we going?"

"Nurse." and with that they set off. Both smiling brightly.

A/N- I hope you liked it.I was pretty pleased. I cant write tomorrow,I have to stay after school to take a test, but hope fully i will update wednesday or thursday. If not itll have to wait till next Tuesday. im leaving this Friday to go to Connecticut till monday. So i cant write till them. Please review:)


	4. Telling the family

**A/N–** Ok I don't know about any of you, but when I read a good book, I cant put it down. So I've been reading this book called Twilight. Its awesome. So I planned on coming home and finishing it, when I realized I finished it last night. That's how tired I am. I haven't slept all week. But sense im odd, I tend to be incapable of sleeping during the day, unless im deathly tired. So there for I have nothing to do. So im writing this chapter. Im only writing until I can think of something better to do, so im sorry that this chapter is sooooo short. But I needed something to keep my eyes from fogging up. Enjoy this tiny chapter, b/c there wont be another for at least a drawl.

**Chapter 2 ½ (im not joking, this isn't chapter 3, too short)**

Amy sat in History, barely hearing the lecture in which they would be tested on the next day. A definite F in the grade book. _Damn_, she thought,_ I need to concentrate._ She tried to zone in on the speech, but the teacher, Mr. Harrison, had such a boring voice. Have you ever seen movies in which the character is daydreaming, and in the background you hear the teacher rambling on, but all you can seem to decipher is 'Blah, Blah, Blah, World War 2, Blah, Blah, Deathly weapons, Blah, Blah, Blah-did-de-dah, Miss. Flemings!'. Amy jolted out of her reverie to stare at Mr. Harrison.

"Uh...yes?" she stuttered.

He glared down at her, and she distantly heard chuckles from around the room, not to mention the eyes of everyone there, "I asked what year World War 2 ended, and what effects it had. But apparently you find this review not worth listening to. This will be on many tests. No matter how many times you've learned about it, it is worth reviewing. But you don't think so," his nostrils flared, and Amy found herself drifting again, even getting in trouble was plain boring to her when issued by his voice, when she should be mad, sad, depressed, scared, annoyed, _anything! _"There for I must ask you to leave." Amy stared, dumbfounded, up at him. She glanced at the clock, 3 minutes left till school let out.

"Mr. Harrison, with all due respect, why? I mean there are 3 minutes left in class, I drifted for only a moment, im very sorry!"

"Amy, im sorry I have to give you this detention. I've been watching you all period, you haven't heard a word I've said. Im sorry, you have detention, I will escort you when the bell rings." and without waiting for a response he walked away. Only a minute later the bell rang, and Amy moped over to Mr. Harrison's desk. So much for meeting Ty outside.

She followed Mr. Harrison down the hall and into the detention room. Amy who had never been there before looked around silently. At the front of the room was a long blackboard with a desk situated in front of it. Scrawled across the blackboard were the words: 'THIS IS DETENTION! This means that all students who have been given a detention are to find a seat and sit quietly for their allotted time. They will be able to leave only when the amount of time is up', listed on the side of the chalkboard were things they could not do, 'Sleep, Talk, Eat, Drink, Play any sort of electronic games, Use cell phones, or leave their seat for any reason not given permission for'._ Well then, they take detention seriously_, thought AmyShe walked over to the teacher, which she did not know, and handed him her referral. She then found a seat in the back of the classroom, with a clear view of the clock, and sat down.

3:20 came so slowly it seemed as if a day had passed. Amy had sat silently, staring up at the clock, almost breaking out and whistling the jeopardy tune.Finally the clock struck 20 after and Amy almost jumped out of her seat. She went to the teacher, asked whether she could leave, and was out by the time he had nodded.

She walked out to her car and unlocked it tiredly. She had to get home and work Glory before she did anything else. And not only running the farm, she also had to do homework. She desperately hoped Ty was waiting for her. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

15 minutes later she drove up the long driveway and stopped in front of the front barn. She saw Ty in the distance working with the pony, Calico, and smiled. She jumped out of her car, ran inside, changed, and ran back outside. She ran to the gate and watching Ty. He noticed her and frowned, then broke out in a smile.

"Hey, where were you today?" he called, leading Calico to the gate, apparently done working with her.

"Detention." she moaned. His eyes grew wide,

"Detention! Sense when do you get detention?"

"Never is when. But I kind of zoned out in class, and Mr. Harrison noticed." she grimaced.

"Mr. Harrison? Yeah I understand why, his voice is as boring as watching grass grow." he smirked.

"That's not the only reason I zoned out, although it did help." she starting walking away.

"Hey, wait up. What was the other reason?" he said, gently pulling Calico along, to catch up with Amy.

"You. I was thinking about us, and well, you know the rest." she blushed. He smiled.

"You were thinking about me?"his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Lest your head get to big, I was also thinking about what's going on with your dad, and how Heartland will fare."

"Well that does concern me, which means that whether you were thinking about that, or us, you were thinking about me the whole time." he chuckled in knowing he won.

"Whatever," she snapped.

"Hey, im sorry, I didn't mean to get you annoyed. It please me to know you were thinking about me. To even the score, I happened to have zoned out a few times myself. But my mind stayed focused on you, not my problem._" _she practically melted.

"How can you always do that?" she moaned, walking towards him.

"Do what exactly?", he was putting Calico in her stall, summoning Ben to ask if he'd groom her, then he turned back towards Amy, who was waiting in the yard.

"Make me feel better. No matter how sad, mad, depressed, or bitchy I am, you stay calm, and make me feel so much better. Noone else can do that." and although she thought it impossible for his eyes to be anymore warm then their usual warmness, they grew gentler, and once again Amy's knees grew weak.

"It's a gift, I know you too well," he said softly. He was walking towards her, and Amy felt her heart skip a few beats, "I look at you and can tell when your 'sad, mad, depressed, or bitchy' as you put it, and I don't know, I get a natural instinct telling me I need to make you feel better. I feel better when you feel better," he took one last step and closed the distance between them and kissed her. After a few minutes he pulled back,

"You must feel absolutely amazing right about now then," she whispered, still winded from the intensity of the kiss.

He smiled, "Amazing doesn't give it justice. Magical is more like it. I can't even fathom the fact that your mine. My girlfriend." she looked up quickly at him,

"Girlfriend?" she whispered frantically, his face fell,

"Oh...well I thought...well I thought that we were, you know..." he stopped nervously, and sounding heartbroken.

"No, no. Of course we are, 'you know'..." she smiled, imitating him, "I was just stunned when you used the words. It should sound so...wrong, considering the fact that were best friends. But it doesn't, it sounds natural and right. I was just surprised is all..." she faltered for a mere second, "boyfriend." she finished with a shy smile.

He rested his forehead against hers, smiling, and couldn't help but mutter it again, "Boyfriend." he grinned wider, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." she smiled back. Someone then cleared their throat from behind them, and they spun around to face Grandpa, Lou, Scott, and Ben, all staring at them. Bens hand was dropping, apparently he was the one who had coughed.

"Uh...hi..." Amy stuttered pathetically.

"Did we interrupt something?" Lou smirked.

"Don't let us intrude." Scott played along, a smile lifting his lips.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to do that." Ben joined in.

Grandpa just smiled. But before Amy or Ty could explain, Lou started in again,

"I mean, kissing, and holding each other is perfectly.."

Scott cut in, "normal for friends. I mean two best friends will naturally.."

Ben broke him off, "want to kiss once in a while. I mean Amy and I are well on our way." he grinned widely when Ty glared at him, opening his mouth, but they _still_ weren't done.

"But no, please don't give us an explanation. We honestly don't need one..."Lou stopped to be once again broken off by her husband,

"We'll leave you to your random kisses and such. Don't mind us, we wont disrupt you anymore..." and Ben had to get in his own last word,

"Have fun kiddies, and Ty, don't forget to tell the doctor if her tonsils need removing, she did have that cough last week." and with that they all broke out in laughter, including Grandpa.

Amy was blushing profusely, but Ty didn't look any worse for wear.

"Well if you must know, its knew for us too. I only happened this week. And wasn't official till today." Ty explained, glancing down at her.

"Official?" Grandpa smiled.

"Were dating." Amy said.

"Ah, dating. Well congratulations." and Grandpa gave her and Ty a hug, followed closely by Lou, Scott, and Ben.

"Im still expecting our random friend kisses," Ben laughed into her ear, and Ty heard and punched him in a mocking 'protective boyfriend' role. They all laughed.

"Well then, ill think ill be off." Scott said, dragging along the still smiling, pregnant, Lou.

"Me too, see you lovebirds." Ben smiled.

"Bye" her grandpa said, waving them all off, then returning to the farmhouse.

"Well, that didn't go how I pictured it in my mind," Ty took her hand.

"Yeah well, expect the unexpected." Amy squeezed his hand, still blushing madly.

They walked up to the tack room to make the feeds, suddenly bursting into laughter over the whole scenario. Their laughter fell it tune with the wind and hummingbird songs.

**A/N–** There's your half chapter. I know, short. But I was bored. So here's a little fluffy chapter. It follows the plot, and was perfect timing for introducing their new found relationship to Amy's family. So why not? The comedy also wakened me a little. Im not sure if im good at it, but what the heck. No more updates till next week sometime. Sorry:(. Connecticut, here I come.


	5. Author Note

Sorry guys, this is just an author note. Let me explain this little break in the story.

I know this may sound totally off track, but bear with me, I do have a point. Today in Bio. Lab I had to dissect a fetal pig(pig that was never born), luckily my partner, Jessica, wasn't as grossed out as I was and was able to be the 'cutter'. Anyways as I sat there watching her cut, and me pinning it down(ew, ew, ew, poor piggy) I was thinking about how it was sad this pig was never born, and then I got to thinking about babies. And then I got to thinking about my story (don't ask how I got on the subject of 'Hard Times' while dissecting a pig, have I mentioned im quite random?) Anyways, and in my story Lou is pregnant, a lot sooner than in the books, but she is pregnant. I've decided she is pretty far along, so there for in one of my upcoming chapters, I will have to name the baby.

So, getting to the point, I need to post a poll. There are three questions, if you reply please answer both.

**What sex should the baby be? **

Boy

Girl

**If it is a boy what should his name be?**

Aiden Trewin

Damien Trewin

Aaron Trewin

Please vote for one, you may also include your own suggestion with one of these.

**If it is a girl what should her name be?**

Hailey Trewin

Monica Trewin

Ana-Lee Trewin

Please vote for one, you may include your own suggestion with one of these. (Am I sounding like broken record or what?)

So please review with your answers for all three questions, and including your own suggestion(with one of the given names also)

Thank you. Look for chapter 3 next tuesdayish?


	6. Numbness

**A/N– **Ok, I got home from Connecticut like 2 hours ago. I got sick in the car, which never happens to me so it was a shock, and so I was laying in bed for a while. But all the sudden i'm up and running again. So here's your third chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Next Day: Tuesday**

Amy slipped in the back door, and tiptoed across the kitchen floor leaving mud tracks following behind her. She leaned against the wall and slid across it and turned her head to look into Lou's office. She wasn't there. Amy quickly ran over to the phone, snatched it off its hook, and ran for the staircase. She stopped dead in her tracks and kicked her boots off. She then preceded to sprint up the stairs. She nearly ran into Lou,

"Oof" Amy exclaimed as Lou's hands collided with her chest, stopping her mid-run. Lou stumbled a little, but regained her balance, also keeping Amy standing.

"Amy, what are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"Um...calling Soraya," Amy lied, "she had a date with Matt last night, I want to know all the dirty details." she smiled inwardly at her lie.

"Oh, well watch where your going," she playfully nudged Amy and headed down the stairs.

Amy ran the rest of the way to her room, shutting the door behind her. She plopped down on her bed, turning on the phone and punching in the number she'd had memorized sense the 1st grade(**a/n–** I forget how long they've known each other) She waited patiently while the phone rang. Finally Soraya picked up,

"Hello?" came her voice.

"Soraya! Hey, you ready?" Amy let out in a rush.

"Ready?" Soraya questioned..

"For today! We've had this planned for weeks Ray," Amy sighed, Soraya had a tendency to forget things so early in the morning. 11:30 to be exact. How she slept so late, Amy could never figure out, "Shopping ring any bells?" Amy heard her gasp,

"Oh Amy, of course I remembered. I just forgot for a second," Amy laughed, "Yeah im ready, im just doing my hair real quick, I should be done in 10 minutes, 15 tops."

"Right, ill see you in half an hour then? At _For All Occasions_, right?"_ For All Occasions _was a party store. September the 13th, which fell on the upcoming Saturday, was Lou's birthday. They had all planned a surprise party for her. She always went grocery shopping on Saturday's, and they were setting up the party for when she got back. It was Amy and Soraya's duty to get all the decorations. They were going that day. They had no school due to pipes rupturing at the school. Apparently clearing the flood, and fixing the pipes would take all day, if not two.

"Right. Ill meet you there. See you." they both hung up, and Amy ran to her bathroom. She switched her clothes from old jeans and a faded blue hoodie, which was Ty's, for a pair of faded jeans, with a rip at the knee and thigh, and a gray wifebeater, with a white over shirt. She brushed her long silky brown hair, deciding to leave it down. She then ran down the stairs, slipped on her sneakers, and ran out the door, grabbing the 'Party Money' from the hiding spot under the coffee maker.

"Ty?" she shouted, walking into the yard. The sun beat down on her, and the wind was whipping her hair around her face. She cupped her hands around her hair, bringing it to fall over her left shoulder, still holding it tightly, so it stayed in place.

"Yeah?" he called walking out of the front barn.

"Im leaving," she whispered when he got close.

"Why are we whispering?" he asked following suit. Leaning closer so she could hear over the wind.

"Oh sorry. Lou's inside. Im just getting into this whole 'Surprise Party' role. I ve learned to drop my voice whenever she's within hearing distance. Wonderful hearing she has." Amy smiled, finally raising her voice.

"Oh right, thats why your leaving. Going shopping right?" she nodded.

"Yeah, im supposed to meet Soraya," she glanced at her watch, "10 minutes ago!" she cried.

"Your late," Ty smiled, holding in laughter. He took in her glare and totally gave up trying, and his laughter outdid even the wind.

"Shut up," she sulked, "Don't be mean."

"Sorry," he said, reeling in his laughter, "That's not funny." he had on his poker face, and Amy hated that he was good at it.

"That's right, it not. Well I better get going. Bye." she turned and headed towards her jeep, she stopped when Ty called to her,

"Hey, what about my kiss?"

She turned her body, only at her waist, looking over her shoulder. She had given up holding her hair, and it blew gently around her face. Her lips lifted into a little smile. She lifted her hand and blew him a kiss. She then winked, smiled more brightly, and walked to her car.

Amy was driving towards town, smiling at the look on Ty's face. He had looked at her in shock. She had acted so flirtatiously. She never flirted, at least not so...openly, or as much. She was in a giddy mood. She had a boyfriend, Ty no less, and was loving it. She had a happy pregnant, married sister. And her grandfather was comfortable with Nancy. Amy's life was great. The one thing missing was her mom. Amy felt tears prickling the back of her eyes, and quickly shut them. She opened them, only a moment later, never wavering in her driving. When she opened her eyes though, she gasped.

There in the middle of the road sat a dog. No, a puppy. Amy braked violently, the car twisting all over, but it wouldn't stop soon enough. Amy then jerked the wheel to avoid the dog. She successfully got past it, but she had lost control of the car and went off the road, the last thing she saw was the little puppy scurrying away from the twister that was her car.

**Ty's POV**

_Half-Hour after Amy left._

Ty was mucking out Glory's stall. He stuck the pitchfork into the hay, and lifted it up, dumping it into the wheelbarrow that was next to him. He shook off the forks contents, and went to scoop another pile up when he heard a scream,

"TY!" Lou's voice sounded scared, and wet. Ty didn't hesitate. He threw down the pitchfork and sprinted to the yard. He saw Lou in her car, hands shaking, tears swallowing her face. Ty ran over to her, slipped into the passenger side,

"Joni hold down the fort will yah?" he shouted at the girls figure in the far pasture. He saw her confused look, but she nodded. Ty had no clue what was going on, but it Lou was leaving, he was too.

"Lou what happened?" he asked, trying to sound calm, but fear leaked into his voice.

"I..I..It's Amm...Amy," she sputtered out between gasps, " She..sh...DAMN KEY!" she suddenly screamed. Ty, wanting to know what was wrong with Amy, snatched the key away from her, jammed it into the ignition, and turned it with such force it made Lou jump.

"What about Amy?" he asked between clenched teeth. He was mad, so mad. And he had no clue why.

"She cras...crashed her c..c...car," Lou was crying hysterically. Ty was numb. He needed to know if she was ok. What happened. Why she crashed. But he was numb to all of it. He nodded in a trance like state, and seeing that Lou was almost convulsing with tears, pulled her up, on, and over his lap. He then switched to the driver seat.

"Where's Jack?" he asked in an eery calm.

"Ma..Ma...Mall. He had to get some new tack, a..a...and they ha..have..a new store...there. He wann...ted...to check it o..out." she hiccuped. Ty nodded. He also knew he was shopping for Lou's birthday. The mall was almost two hours away, Ty knew he hadn't planned on coming home anytime soon. And he didn't have a cell.

They drove with only the sound of Lou's racking sobs filling the air. Ty passed the jeep, where police cars littered the street. He saw that noone was in the car, Amy was already taken away. The police car directing traffic confirmed it.

"Is she ok?" Ty asked, looking at her car. It was wrapped around a tree, the point of impact was almost directly where Amy had been. Ty's body went even number.

"Im not sure, she was in pretty bad shape. Blood everywhere. They stabilized her I think. You'd have to ask the sheriff," he turned, calling to his boss, but Ty was long gone when he turned around.

Ty glanced in his rearview mirror, seeing her jeep once again.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, what about my kiss?"_ _Ty called after Amy. He couldn't help but admire her figure. He mentally slapped himself, then stopped. He was allowed to think this way, she _was _his girlfriend after all._ _He looked her up and down. She had on tight jeans, that encased her slim legs, up to her round behind, and hung loosely on her small waist. A gray wife beater showed beneath a white shirt. The shirt clung to her body, enhancing her chest. He stopped there, and then shifted his gaze. No matter if she was his girlfriend, he didn't want to violate her._

_As he lifted his gaze from her chest to her face, he gasped. He'd never seen her look so beautiful before. She had turned at the waist, and was looking over at him. The wind, which had settled, was gently blowing her hair around. The hair framed her face gorgeously, and made her look so...far away. Like if he tried to reach her, she would only get further and further away. Her smoky gray eyes held his in such a penetrating gaze, it took his breath away. She smiled slightly, sexily, might he add, and blew him a long, sweet kiss. If his breath was taken away from him before, it was knocked out of him then. She then smiled fully, and winked at him. Then she turned and walked over to her car._

_He must have looked to odd standing there, his mouth gaping, his eyes wide, hungry, and unblinking, he didn't dare take his eyes off of her._

**Present**

As he snapped out if his memory, his body, if possible, numbed even more. He started to shiver behind the wheel. But his heart, oh his heart was so warm at the memory. He'd never seen her look so beautiful and ravishing. He'd wished he could capture that moment in a picture, movie, anything. He wanted to be able to physically remember that, for the rest of his life. But memory would do, it'd have to.

Ten minutes later Ty pulled into the hospital parking lot. At this point he was shivering so badly that his teeth were constantly hitting together. Lou, who had noticed, was trying to warm him by rubbing his arms. She was still crying, but had tried to stop when he'd made the point it wasn't healthy for the baby. She'd tried as hard as she could, but could only stop the convulsing.

He pulled into a parking space, that was conveniently right infront of the ER. They ran inside and to the nurses desk.

"Amy Fleming," Ty almost whispered, scared to hear the reply.

"Surgery. She had internal bleeding, they had to go in. She should be out in less than an hour. Then the doctor will tell you whats wrong," she paused, "im assuming your family?" Lou nodded,

"Sister, and I give permission for him," she pointed at Ty, "he's her boyfriend." the lady nodded and motioned towards the waiting room. Lou went and sat, but Ty stayed behind,

"I was wondering if you have a phone book," she rummaged beneath her desk and then set one in front of him, "And a phone?" she sighed and also placed that in front of him.

Ty looked up the number for the mall. He then dialed, pressed the accommodating numbers, and finally got customer service.

"Hello, this is Ty Baldwin, I was wondering if you could please page someone to your office."

"Yes, may I please have a name?"

"Jack Bartlett" (**a/n-**was that his last name?)

"Please hold." About 7 minutes later Ty heard a click,

"Hello?" asked a frantic voice, that was Jacks.

"Jack, it Ty"

"Ty? Whats wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Jack...Amy was in an accident. You need to come to St. Mary Hospital. Right now she's in surgery for internal bleeding. She should be out soon, and the doctor is going to explain what's wrong."

"Oh my god!" Ty heard Jack crying over the phone. His shivering grew so violent that he almost dropped the phone, "Ill be there as soon as possible." he heard Jack conclude qucikly, Ty cut him off before he could hang up,

"Be careful."

Ty went and sat next to Lou. Her tears had finally subsided, and now she had a hollow look in her eyes. She looked so sad, and lost.

"Shock." she suddenly said.

"Hm?" he asked, not opening his mouth or else his teeth would bang together.

"Your in shock. Thats why your shivering. Come on." she pulled him up and brought him over to a vending machine. She bought him a gatorade, making him drink it. She then snatched the cover from off a couch in the waiting room, and wrapped it around him. She then brought him to the nurse,

"He's in shock." she stated bluntly. Without questioning the nurse went and got him an insulated cover, used for shock, and wrapped that around him also. She then gave him a medicine cup of a clear liquid,

"Wh...what's thi...th...this?" he shivered.

"It'll help, drink it." She waited, took the empty cup, pointed to a seat, and got back to work.

Ty and Lou sat in the waiting room for about 20 more minutes, Ty's shivering gradually coming to a stop, but the numbness still lingered, when a doctor, dressed in blue, approached them.

"Are you here for Amy Fleming?" Lou and Ty stood up, the cover falling off of him.

"Yes." Lou answered fearfully.

"The nurse told me you're her sister, and you're her boyfriend. You've given permission for him to hear this?" Lou nodded and he continued, "Amy had 3 severe concussions. We have successfully eliminated risk from them, but she'll still feel quite woozy from them. She has also broken her collar bone," he pointed to the bone under his shoulder, "and sprained her hip. That's it. She's very lucky. From what I hear she almost crashed directly into the tree, the main trunk missed her for the most part. This is damage from the door." he smiled comfortingly at them, and Lou breathed a sigh of relief, and burst out in a fresh round of tears.

"Can we see her?" Ty asked.

"Of course. One at a time if you don't mind though. She does have quite a few machines in there, and there's not much room." they nodded, and he led them to her room. Lou went first. Ty waited outside the door for nearly half an hour when Lou emerged.

"She's not awake yet. Still unconscious." Ty nodded and stepped through the door.

Amy lay in a white room, with flecks off color on the walls. Her sheets were white, and a light pink blanket lay over her. Her head was bandaged, and there were a few cuts on the left side of her face. Her eye was also black and blue. Her arm was resting in a sling, and her hip was covered by her hospital gown, so he couldn't see if it had anything on it. Most likely an ACE bandage.

At the sight of her his numbness thawed. He took one look at her still form, and her bruised face, and fell to his knees, his body racking with sobs. He was gasping for air, and salty tears ran into his mouth, but he didn't care. He'd almost lost her.

He wiped his face, but it wasn't worth the effort. Within seconds enough tears had escaped his eyes to drown his face once again. He glanced at the clock, he'd been on the floor for nearly 15 minutes.

He walked over to her bed and gently slid the back of his hand across her cheek. Her skin was so smooth, so flawless. But then he looked at her other cheek. It was littered with cuts, glass must have shattered into her face. Her eye which was black and blue, had a deep gash along its side. This was stitched. He gently rubbed along that side also, careful not to put pressure. His fingertips found their way to her lips. He gently ran his thumb across each lip. He shivered.

He leaned down, and brushed his lips across hers, letting them linger there. He loved the feeling of her lips pressed against his own. He loved the taste of her mouth when she let him explore. He loved the feeling of her tongue mingling with his own. He wanted so desperately to hold her in his arms and lose himself in her. She was so intoxicating, like a drug. He felt high in her presence. And he never wanted to lose that height.

He finally pulled back, but only far enough so he could see her face. Not even two inches separated them. Tears that were still falling, splattered onto her face. He pulled back farther, wiped his face, then smoothly wiped hers free of his tears.

He looked at the clock once again, he'd been in the room for longer than Lou had. Jack should be there soon. He decided to leave. He slowly lowered his face to her own, hesitating, then placing his lips on hers. He ran his tongue across her lip, knowing she wouldn't grant him access, but feeling compelled to. He was about to pull away when he felt her mouth shift underneath, opening for him, her own tongue meeting his. He jerked away.

She smiled up at him., then winced. It must have hurt her face.

"Amy! Your awake!" he whispered in surprise.

"Yeah. What happened?" she answered, her voice hoarse, and her eyes searching the room.

"You crashed. You have 3 concussions, a broken collar bone, and a sprained hip. Your lucky." he was stroking her hair, so happy she was awake.

She nodded, "I remember hitting the tree, then I blacked out I guess," her eyes widened, "Ty the puppy! There was a puppy, that's what I swerved, is he ok!" she asked frantically.

Ty hadn't known about the dog, but there had been one on a leash when he'd passed her car. He nodded, "He's fine. But thats not important. Are you ok?"

She smiled in relief, "Im fine. And not a bad way to wake up either," her smile turned mischievous.

Ty blushed, "Yeah well...your hard to resist."

"That's good to know," she smiled and puckered her lips up at him. He chuckled and leaned down. She moaned as his tongue ran across her lip, and slowly searched her through and through. She couldn't move anything other than her tongue, because it hurt, so she put everything into that kiss. Ty pulled away breathless. They were both breathing hard.

"I better get Lou and your Grandpa if he's here," he smiled, knowing she was ok, and went to get Lou and Jack.

**A/N– **Finally! It is done. I have finished. Im tired from my trip, but I think I made a damn decent chapter. Haha, alright well review if you liked it, review if you didn't (criticism helps), and flames make me mad, but what the hell, send 'em. Be on the look out for my next chapter. Things with Ty's dad get pprrreeetttyyyy bad.


	7. Complications

**A/N–** Ohhh im excited to start this chapter. It may very well turn out to be one of my best. Not positive, sense even I, the author, doesn't know what's going to happen. But im getting antsy. I've had this chapter in my mind for a while, and Amy's accident made it possible to fit in. It worked out perfectly. So here is the big Oh Four.

By the way, some people may hate me for this chapter. Ty's dad and mom don't have the best marriage, and Ty and his dad don't get along well either. So some people may not like the way I have them interact, but oh well!

**Chapter 4 **

**Ty's POV**

The day went by quickly. Jack arrived not long after Ty left Amy in her room, and from then on everything was a blur. Doctors were in and out, checking her vital signs, and doing tests. They said they wanted to be absolutely sure that the concussions were properly taken care off. Amy had been complaining of dizziness, and Ty had immediately found a doctor, only to be told it was normal.

At around 10:30 Ty was considering leaving. Lou, and Jack had left, needing to get home and rest and take care of the horses. So Ty was torn, he had been told he could sleep on a cot in her room if he wanted, or he could go home and come back the next day. Ty hadn't called his mother of father to tell then where he was. His mother would rush down and smother him with kisses and hugs, and 'Oh honey im so sorry!'s. And his father would most likely yell at him to 'Get his god damn ass back home' and to think about what was most 'important'. Ty would stick with them worrying. He knew they wouldn't call the police. He'd been known to run away before.

"Ty?" he heard Amy softly call him from her bed. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her,

"Hm?" he mumbled, he'd almost fallen asleep.

"You ok?" worry was etched into her face. She must have been watching him.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking," he smiled reassuringly, "You want me to stay with you tonight?"

Amy looked shy all of the sudden, "Well only if you want, I mean im not going to _make _you...its totally your decision, I mean it might be nice, but im not one who will force people to..." Ty cut her off,

"Amy just say yes," he was smiling brightly at her obvious discomfort.

She mumbled something.

"What was that? Sorry I didn't hear you?" he was torturing her.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted. Ty's smile faded, and his face became serious. He walked up to her, sat on the edge of her bed, and started playing with her hair.

"Good," and he leaned down and kissed her softly. It was a warm loving kiss. One that you wanted to curl up in and stay there. He slowly pulled away and looked down at her. She was smiling, but her eyes were drooping slightly,

"Go to sleep," he said softly, and kept stoking her hair until her eyes finally shut, and her breathing went into a steady rhythm. He stayed there for a while long, before retreating to the chair that sat alongside her bed. There he sat, and after a while he also fell into a comfortable sleep.

**Amy's POV**

_The next morning_

Amy's eyes fluttered open and all she took in was white. She was surrounded by white. She found a pair of navy blue chairs, glanced up and saw a T.V, glanced around and saw a big window, drapes drawn, and flowers lining the table in front of it, and next to her, head laying on the back of the third missing chair, was Ty. She smiled remembering the night before.

Slowly she tried to sit up, but her arm made that difficult, and her hip made her give a small cry of pain.

Ty's eyes instantly opened,

"What's wrong!" he asked frantically.

"Nothing, I tried to sit up is all." he visibly relaxed.

"You know your supposed to have help, the nurses told you that yesterday" he sighed at her, "Here." He stood up and gently pushed his arm under her back, and one under her knees. He then slowly, and gently, lifted her to a sitting position, holding her up while raising the back of the bed.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, he smiled slightly in return, that worried her. Trying to make a joke she said, "Second thoughts?"

He looked utterly, and adorably confused, "What?"

"About us. You look so, thoughtful. Are you having second thought's about us?" she had meant it to be a joke, but his face went hard, and his eyes held hurt. He backed away from her and dropped his eyes. She frantically tried to make light of the situation, and make him see what she'd meant,

"No, no, no, I was joking. I was trying to make you less..serious," apparently he didn't buy that, she could tell from the look in his eyes, and how his face didn't soften. But he nodded as though he believed her.

"Ok." he said, and she could tell she had seriously hurt him. She figured she could let it go, thinking he'd eventually get over it, but until then she couldn't bear the look in his eyes, like a lost puppy.

"Ty! Please believe me. You helped me up and smiled so slightly. It worried me. I know you have a lot of things going on. And I know us being together doesn't lighten the load. But I know you want to be with me. I was just trying to make a joke. Make you think about good things. Like us, not about..." she paused, "your dad."

His face finally softened, and his eyes no longer held the look of hurt they had a minute ago, "I understand."

She smiled at him, and this time he smiled at her fully.

**Ty's POV**

Ty spent the rest of the day in the hospital with Amy. During the day the nurses helped her eat, drink, sit up, and go to the bathroom. The bathroom was the hardest. The rest weren't hard for her, sense she still had her right hand, but the nurses insisted on helping her. She was hell bent on going to the bathroom on her own though. She didn't mind them helping her to the door, but hated how she needed help sitting down on the toilet. Each time he swore she went 30 shades of red.

"Ty I need to go to the bathroom," he voice held a note of determination, but Ty dismissed it. He stood up to press the 'Call' button for the nurse. She slapped her hand over it,

"No." she said.

"What?"

"I said no. Your going to help me to the door, and im going to do it from there. I know I can do it. I've been relying on the nurses all day, but gradually I've been doing more and more on my own. Ty I can do it." he tried to convince her otherwise, but she was determined.

He helped her hobble to the bathroom, and they stood at the door.

"You sure you don't want me to get a nurse?"

"Positive."

"Well what about me?" he said before he could stop himself. He hated seeing her struggle.

"What about you?" she looked confused.

"Do you want me to help you?" she looked horror struck,

"Ty! I really appreciate that you've stayed with me, and helped me. But I'm not about to let you see..._down there_!" She glanced pointedly down her body, he smiled, and without thinking replied,

"I don't mind." she glared daggers at him and shut the door in his face. He stood there waiting, and heard her muttering to herself,

"Don't mind...huh...who does he...he is...thinks he can...down there!...ohh he only_ wishes _I'd let him see...well, you never know...year or two...but oooohhh that made me...pissed." then she opened the door, smiled a sweet smile at him and hobbled, on her own, back to her bed.

"Sorry." he said.

"Fine."

"Alright, well I think im gonna go," she looked surprised, "I need to tell my parents where I am, and why I never came home." she nodded and looked away. Knowing she was mad at him he walked over to her and kissed her very quickly, so she didn't get more mad and walked out the door.

**Ty's House**

Ty walked in the front door, and was heading towards the staircase, planning on getting in a nice long hot shower, and then sleeping, when he heard a voice from the living room,

"Where have you been?" and before Ty could answer his father he kept going, "You never came home last night. Your mother was in a right state. And then the school called today saying you weren't there. The only reason we didn't call the cops was we figured you lost track of time or didn't want to come home for some unknown reason, but that you'd go to school."

He looked at his father, knowing he was angry, but not in the mood to deal with it, "I had more important things to do."

"More important? Like what?" his father snorted.

"I was with Amy," he was too tired to elaborate, and he'd figured his father had heard about her crash somewhere. Small town, big news, it doesn't take long to spread.

"Amy? That girl you work for? What she convinced you to skip school did she?" he father sounded so judgmental.

"First of all I don't _work_ for Amy, we work together. I work for her sister. And second of all no she did not convince me to skip school. I did it off my own free will."

"That little whore got you to fall for her didn't she?" how dare he call her a whore!

"You fucking _bastard!" _Ty shouted, and advanced on his father so that they were only 5 feet away from each other, "As a matter of fact I _did _fall for her, and thank _God_ for that. She's the best thing I've got going for me now. And if you must know, she was in an accident. And im sorry that almost losing her overrode going to _school_"

His fathers face showed the slightest bit of worry, "An accident? Is she ok?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Ty spit out.

"Well I don't very well want her to die, if that's what you think," this time his fathers voice rose.

"She's fine," Ty said.

"Ok. So she's fine, but yet you still stayed with her all night, without calling?"

"Yes, _dad_," he spit out the word like a disease, "Because im in love with her!" his father flinched, "Hit a nerve did I? Love, was that it? Yes I think so. I love her. She could be doing homework, working a horse, or up to her knees in the muck heap and all I think is 'Isn't it lucky that I found this wonderfully amazing girl with whom im in love with, and who loves me back, surprisingly?' But dad, I've _never_ once seen you look at mom like that. Mom could be dressed perfectly, her hair and makeup done up, but you barely _glance_ at her!"

"Don't you dare bring your mother and me into this!" he shouted.

"Why? To close to home? Yes dad, I think that's it. I think your jealous that I have something you don't. I have a life. A life that I love," he paused, "I know you loved mom when you married her, I do. But you lost sight of that when your dream overcame you. Me? I'm doing something that makes me happy, and I've just found the girl that one day I could possibly marry," Ty was surprised at his own words, but realized... that he really he meant them.

Apparently he decided to not continue with the topic of Ty's mother "I am not jealous of you. Im disappointed. You being with this girl has got to be harder on her now, that's not a very nice thing to do Ty."

"Harder? How?"

"Well your leaving, being with her couldn't have softened the blow!"

"Leaving? I'm not leaving dad. What did I ever do to make you think that?" Ty laughed meanly.

"Your picking some girl...some girl over your own family?"

"My family? Dad if you cared you wouldn't even think of building this farm when you know it would put me in this position!"

"Give up my dream? That's what you want me to do? I've worked so hard to get this far, and your asking me to throw it away because it will make you make a choice?"

"Dad, you gave up too much for this dream. Your god damn marriage for one. And our relationship for another. And Lee, im pretty sure him being out of the house all day says it all. Look at everything you've given up, and how its effected you, and then tell me its selfish for me not to want to give up what I have." and with that Ty stormed out of the room.

**Amy's POV**

_The next day._

Amy lay in her hospital bed, dressed in the clothes that Lou and Grandpa had brought her. She was leaving that day. They had finally given her crutches (well a crutch). They had tried to prevent it, but apparently the pain was much worse than they would have figured for her injury. One crutch was all she could handle due to the fact that her left arm was in a sling. Her collar bone would take 3 weeks to heal enough so that she could ride. Her hip would take about 2 weeks. The crutch helped her get around easier, but she still got very frustrated.

"Amy? You ready?" Lou stuck her head around the door. Amy had tried to wait to see if Ty would come see her. She hadn't seen or talked to him sense he left the day before. She'd left a message on his cell when he didn't answer. He hadn't called back. She had gotten worried and called one of his friends Felix, who hadn't heard from him either.

"Yeah I guess," she mumbled. She got up and positioned her crutch under her arm. It was already showing signs of bruising from the pressure. (a/n– I've had them. I got so sore under my arms. But they were fun for me because my friend Misty had them too. We got to go in wheel chairs to Boston, we raced down ramps:)... It rocked...anyways)

"Ok, Grandpa's waiting in the truck." Amy nodded and followed her sister out the door.

On the way home Amy just stared out the window wondering where Ty was and what he was doing that made him incapable of calling her. She wondered if he thought she was still mad about the whole 'helping with the bathroom' thing. Or maybe he was mad that she'd gotten mad. It really wasn't any reason to get mad. For her or him. She had overreacted, he was only trying to help.

They pulled into Heartland and Amy looked around. Ty should be working today. And there was his truck. She frowned. He was here, but hadn't called her. She suddenly turned mad.

The truck stopped and Amy climbed out, using the door as support until she could get the crutch under her arm. She hobbled over the front barn, glanced in and saw Ty grooming a black mare: Esmeralda, otherwise known as Essy. She walked slowly over to him, opened the half door carefully, and slipped into the stall. Ty looked up and smiled. He walked over to her,

"Hey, your home!" he bent down to kiss her, his arm gently going to her back. She pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he looked hurt, so did she.

"You left yesterday and didn't call me. I left you a message, and you _still_ didn't call me. What happened?" she sounded angry and confused.

"You were mad at me about the bathroo..." she cut him off,

"No I wasn't. I realized like 5 minutes after you left that it was a stupid thing to get mad over. So I called you later. And then again this morning. And then again to see if you were going to bring me home. Then I finally called Grandpa to come get me." she was infuriated.

"Im sorry. I got the one from last night, but well, I had a run in with my dad," she looked worried, "and I haven't even turned on my phone today. I left after the fight, and turned my phone off when my mom started calling. I forgot to turn in back on. I would have come and gotten you," his eyes were warm and Amy found herself quickly forgiving him.

"Ok. I thought you actually were having second thoughts, after I said that yesterday,"

"No, not a single thought about that crossed my mind. Only how much I," he knew they'd told each other that they loved one another, but it still sounded so weird, even though it was true, "love you."

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at him, "Good, I love you too. I really do." and then he leaned down and kissed Amy, he went to push her against the stall door, but he felt her crutch and remembered she was hurt. She felt him groan in frustration under her lips, and knowing he wanted to push her against the wall and make the kiss deeper, she smiled under his lips and broke off to bring them to his ear, "Rain check?"

She felt him smile against her cheek, "You have no idea."

**A/N–** Ah it is done. Ok maybe not my best chapter, but I enjoyed writing it, so I guess if falls in the top 2 of my favorite chapters so far. Hope you liked it. Review if you did. Im not getting too many, so i'm not sure if y'all are lazy, or if you don't like the story. Only review will keep it alive, so to speak. So send 'em in. I love reading them.


	8. Too soon

**A/N– **Yes im updating! I know, shocker! I had this story in my head up till the fight. That's why the chapters were out like _boom boom boom_, but I already wrote all that down, so there for it may take me longer to update, also with school and friends, and family, I don't have much time. So here's your chapter, enjoy...

**Note:** Oh and please don't hunt me down and kill me for skipping a few weeks. I don't feel like writing about the 3-4 weeks in which Amy is disabled to pretty much everything. Ill review quickly what happened up until then. Once again, spare my life:). Oh and this chapter is starting to get to why my fic. is rated 'T'. Ohhhh and also, I changed the competition date, as you can see. I changed the way Amy and Ty got together, that wasnt how I planned it, I planned it much further on in the story, but oh well, so his dads stables are now done, and the comp. Is in 2 weeks.

**Disclaimer **_(im bad, I always forget this, so this goes for all my previous chapters also): _This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke. But I own the characters, and events in which did not appear in the books, so please don't copy:)

**Chapter 5**

_4 weeks later._

_Amy's hip was declared healed 2 ½ weeks after the accident, and can now walk properly. She can ride, but only to a certain extent. She can go on leisurely trail rides, but no jumping, or working the horses. She will be ready for that by the end of the week. Her collarbone is healed (or so she argues), but hasn't been given the all clear yet. _

Amy dressed as quickly as possible in her condition. Her hip was fine, so she wasn't only able to wear loose sweat pants. She sighed happily as she felt the cool fabric of jeans hanging on her hips, and circling her legs. But then she groaned loudly as she tried to put her shirt on. Her collarbone, to her, was healed. She was able to move it without it hurting, and get dressed without it hurting. All she couldn't do was lift heavy objects. And yet, that didn't hurt very much either.

But Ben, being Ben, and knowing that she took her sling off to get dressed, shower, and other things, dared her, 10 dollars, not to. Lou was still worried it wasn't healed, while everyone else agreed with Amy. But Lou was adamant about it. Amy blamed it on her soon to be niece or nephew. So Amy, not being the cheating kind, had put on her water proof sling for her shower(**a/n–** is there such a thing?), and was now attempting to dress with the sling on. She had forgotten how hard it was. She almost wished Lou still came over early to help her shower and dress, no matter how embarrassing the underwear and bra were. Amy had successfully been able to hide herself while Lou helped her with that, so it had worked out fine. But now, not using her arm, and trying to get her shirt on, without help, resulted in chaos.

"What the hell!" Amy's voice rang out, annoyed, from the depths of her shirt. She was attempting to put it over her head with one hand, and get that arm in its hole, then somehow maneuver the other in. But what she'd accomplished in doing was getting her head in her arm hole, and putting her arm in her head hole. And she was stuck.

"Help!" she shouted, defeated by a measly shirt. She knew noone would come. Lou was on bed rest, she was only a month from her due date, and her doctor didn't want her going into premature labor. Scott was out of town for a series of meeting, spanning the week. He'd left the day before, and Grandpa was staying with Lou until he got home. Nancy may have come over, but she was visiting her sister and helping her out while her husband was in the hospital from a heart attack. Amy was left alone.

She had reveled in the freeness, but was now regretting it. The only way she could get unstuck was to cheat, oh no, definitely not. Ben was not winning. She had plans for that 10 dollars. The only other way was to have Ty help her. She blushed at the idea. She'd rather Ben than Ty, with them being in a new found relationship, but it was Ben's day off.

"Come _on_!" she struggled for another few minutes, until cheating was even impossible. She'd somehow gotten herself into an even more compromising position. Her head was still in the arm hole, and didn't quite fit, so all that was seen were wisps of her hair escaping the unnatural bulge in the arm area. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, which had gotten there when she'd tried to get it out. And her bad arm was somehow in the other arm hole, the wrong one, but an arm hole. And the buckle had gotten snagged on her shirt, not allowing her to pull it out, "Damn."

She heard a knock downstairs, "Damn, Damn, Damn" she muttered as she realized it was Ty. He was bringing her to her doctors appointment for her collar bone. Hopefully to be given the all clear. He hadn't wanted her driving with her collar bone, even though he agreed it was healed. She started struggling, unsuccessfully and more vigorously, with her shirt.

"Amy?" she heard Ty call softly up the stairs.

"MMM!" she yelled, trying to yell 'hold on' but her voice was muffled by her own hair.

"Are you ok?" she heard him coming up the stairs.

"MMMM!" she yelled louder, frantically. She could see through the fabric and walked to her door, kicking it shut right at he rounded the corner to her room.

"Holy.." he trailed off, "Amy, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he sounded genuinely worried.

She groaned, defeated, and walked over to the door, and in as clear a voice she could she said "Come in." Apparently he got what she said, and he slowly turned the knob.

**Ty's POV**

Ty, hesitantly, at the sound of her voice, turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open a crack, didn't see her, and opened it all the way. She stood near her bed, with a shirt tangled impossibly around her head. He almost gasped when he saw her standing there in her bra. He'd never really acknowledged how well she was endowed.

"Um, Amy..." he said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Shhhum ump!" when her words came out muffled, he burst out laughing. He had to lean on her dresser to keep from falling over. He clutched his stomach from the pain his laughter was causing. He could feel her glare, even from inside her shirt. Finally, after he saw her stamp her foot with an angry 'umph', he stopped laughing. He then took the time to really look at her.

She had on the first pair of jeans he'd seen on her in weeks. She'd been wearing sweats for her hip. And although he told her she looked cute in them, she'd longed for her jeans. He moved his gaze up her body. Her stomach was still tanned from her outings to the beach, at least once a week, during the summer with Soraya. Her skin stretched flawlessly, smoothly, and gorgeously, up to her bra. (**a/n-** wow this is weeeiiiirrrddd writing. But its bound to happen sometime in their relationship. Still odd) She had on a black bra, that left little to the imagination, and he thanked god for that. _Oh god, I cannot believe im thinking about this. Well I am a **man**, but it Amy!_, he thought to himself. But couldn't stop himself from admiring her _very_ closely. His gaze finally met hers,

"In quite a predicament, hah?" he chuckled lightly, trying to cover up his nervousness, "I come over a few hours early to help you out with chores before we go, and look how I find you."

She glared at him, "Mou mow if i mould yell might mow I mould!" he almost burst out laughing again.

"Oh I know, trust me," he paused and looked her up and down once again, "Want some help?"

"Moooo!" came her muffled, sarcastic reply. He could hear her embarrassment through her sarcasticness.

He walked over to her and gently reached up her shirt, he blushed madly, he felt around until he found her sling, he found where it was snagged, and tried to unhook it. It wouldn't budge, "What did you do, its really stuck!" he fiddled with it for a few more seconds, then removed his hands.

"Mmm?" she said questionably.

"I can't get it unstuck, I have to lift your shirt off you ok?" he swore he could see her blush through the fabric. She reluctantly nodded. He gently slipped both hands under her shirt, freed her good arm, and being careful not to snag her hair, pulled her head out of the shirt. He swung it over her head, dropping it to hang from her sling. He looked at her more exposed breasts, and blushed strawberry red. She saw and glanced down her body, her face rivaled with his for the brightest shade of red. She passed through at least 30 before beating him.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. He lightly shook his head, and with his nimble fingers, finally got the shirt to fall free of her sling.

"Why didn't you take it off? Isn't that what you usually do?" he was smiling again.

"Ben dared me not use my arm. And sense I don't have Lou to help me shower or get dressed without the sling on, I had to do it with it on, I don't think I could have restrained myself if I took it off and tried to keep my arm still and do it, so..." she gestured at the shirt to show what happened.

"I see..." and the corner of his lips twitches in suppressed laughter. She went to smack his upper arm, but he caught her hand midair. He looked down at her hand and flipped it over to reveal her palm. He traced the lines that went across it, and for some reason he felt her swoon. He smiled at that. He then put her hand around his neck and pulled her close, being careful not to press her arm incase it did hurt. He looked deeply into her eyes, reading her, making sure he wasn't hurting her. He felt her knees give way a little, and put a stronger hold around her waist. She pulled herself even closer to him, it didn't hurt.

He placed a kiss on the hollow of her neck, and he felt her gulp as he trailed his lips up her neck, to her chin, and up to the corner of her jaw. He felt her breaths coming faster, and reveling in what he did to her, he teased her some more. He planted kisses on her eyelids, and then preceded to plant kisses from her temple to her jaw, back and forth, back and forth. He felt her tug on his neck, and he gave up. He planted one more kiss on the side of her jaw, and then lightly touching her mouth to his he murmured, "Rain check."

She groaned, "To hell with Ben,"and she pulled her arm free of the sling and wound it tightly around his neck. He smiled against her lips, and couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed the nape of her neck, almost roughly, and crashed her lips to his. She didn't seem to mind his force, and just pulled him closer. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, and she let him in without hesitating in the least.

He eagerly explored her, feeling the vibration of her moan as his tongue mingled with hers. He smiled mischievously and swung her legs up and they landed in his arms. He walked over to her bed and gently lowered her down onto it, he climbed over her, being careful not to separate their lips, and lay beside her, leaning over her and kissing her. She laughed under his lips, "Smooth...Mr...Baldwin," she said between kisses.

He broke the kiss off after a few minutes and lifted his face a few inches away from hers, he traced his thumb along the sweep of her cheekbone. She stared up at him with such trusting eyes. His hand wandered down, over the bulge that was her chest, onto her flat stomach. There he traced lazy circles, while still searching her eyes. She suddenly, and roughly, pulled his face back to hers. He didn't resist, and kept rubbing her stomach while they savagely explored each other.

**Amy's POV**

_Oh my god, im making out with Ty, on my bed, me being half naked, and he's touching my stomach, oh lord..._ Amy thought to herself. She was arching her back when she thought this. She wanted to be closer to him, to melt into him, to never let go. Finally, she pulled him flat over her. His weight surprised her at first, never having a person lay on her, but he lifted some of his weight off by propping on his elbows, never once breaking their connection. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and starting roaming around his muscular chest with her shaking fingertips. She got irritated with his shirt, and suddenly jerked it up to his shoulder, leaving his flexing muscles free to her. He was surprised at her actions, and ripped his lips away from hers. She groaned.

She saw realization dawn in Ty's eyes. He rolled off of her, pulling his shirt down as he went. He reached across her, grabbed her discarded shirt, and handed it to her. Her numb fingers somehow managed to curl around it, and she slipped into it, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Amy..." he said softly. She realized he'd been watching her the whole time, "About just now...well um..." he trailed off. She dropped her head, angry that she felt the familiar prickling at the back of her eyes._ No tears_, she scolded herself. Ty heard her sniffle.

"Amy look, it's not that I don't want to, _believe me _that's not it, its that...well this is new, to both of us. Were not ready for that yet." his eyes were warm, and full of apology. She couldn't hold back her emotions when confronted by his emerald eyes. She felt tears start to slip out of her eyes. She quickly brushed them away.

"Amy..." Ty sounded so broken, so sad, regretful, he gently wiped her face free of the tears that once again betrayed her.

"Ty, I understand. I do. I didn't mean to get so caught up. Its just..." she blushed, "when im with you, its so easy to lose myself in you, in us." he smiled lovingly at that.

"I get that, I do. It's the same with me. I didn't expect to do that, it was pure instinct, pure want. But its not the right time." her tears stopped, and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"No, too soon. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." she grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs, out of the door, and to the barn. She led him into Essy's stall. Essy was out in the pasture, so the stall was empty.

"I believe _this_ is where the rain check was issued Mr. Baldwin, not my room." she smiled up at him, "I also believe it was riiiighhhhttt here," she guided him to the side of the stall, "that you got mad because you couldn't push me against that," she pointed behind her, "wall." he smiled mischievously down at her.

"I believe that for once you are right Miss. Fleming," she glared at him. He only smiled his crooked smile more. He then leaned down and captured her mouth once again with his. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers roam through his jungle of hair. She moaned against his mouth, and felt him shake with pleasure. She smiled under her lips. She loved the what he did to her, and apparently she did some wild things to him also.

"Finally," he murmured against her mouth as he pushed her against the stall door. He pressed his mouth harder onto hers, wanting to be closer and closer. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him, thinking in the back of her mind whether she was hurting him. But he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against him. After what seemed like seconds, but was really almost 15 minutes they pulled away breathing hard. Ty rested his hands on either side of her head against the wall.

"Wow," he said in a husky voice.

"Yeah," she looked at his hand, the one that held a watch. She twisted the face so she could see it and gasped, "Ty we have to be at the doctors in 10 minutes, we'll never make it!" she ducked beneath his arms and sprinted for the house. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She snatched her sling up, putting it on as she ran back outside. Ty was already in the car, she jumped in and they were gone.

**2 hours later**

"You'd think that they would schedule appointments so that people got in at the right time," Amy puffed as Ty dropped her off at Heartland. They had waited in the waiting room for over an hour, and they had been late,

"At least your were given the all clear. Now we can get back to training Glory, the competition is in 2 weeks, and it up to _you _to get him in shape!" he smiled at her scared look.

"Oh thanks Ty, you really know to lay it on thick, hah?" she stuck her tongue out like a little girl, and he smiled. He leaned across the seat and kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, and she got out of the truck,

"Thanks for today Ty, see you in school tomorrow!" he waved and backed out of the driveway.

**Ty's POV**

Ty twisted up his long driveway and parked outside the front door. He climbed out of his truck and walked towards the door. The new stable caught his eye and he walked towards that instead. His mouth opened in shock. There were 2 barns, both the same size, each looking to be able to fit 10 horses or more. There were two huge paddocks, and 3 large working rings. He walked towards a little building to the right of the barns. He walked in and smelled freshly cut wood. He glanced around and saw two doors. One read 'Head: Dave Baldwin' ...(no clue what Ty's dads name is, I forget) and the other read 'Head Groom: Ty Baldwin' Ty stared open mouthed at the door. He opened it and stepped through.

It was medium sized. Adjacent to the right wall was an oak desk. It held a new Dell flat screen, and had a comfy looking chair stationed behind it. On the wall straight in-front of him was a large window, light white curtains covering it. Ty's first saddle, lead rope, halter, and his first horses blanket, were hung on the walls.

"What the..." and to his surprise, tears leaked out from between his lids. He couldnt believe his dad did this. They hadn't talked sense the fight, but yet he took time to do all of this. All of this for his son, with whom he hoped, no dreamed of working with.

"What am I going to do!" Ty moaned, thinking of the impending situation. He loved Amy, and love Heartland, and didn't want to leave. But he'd always, no matter how much they fought, wanted his fathers approval, and love. If he did this he'd have both, and he could stay with Amy, but it wasn't that easy...

He went and sat in the chair at the desk, on the desk was a file. On the tab was a name, 'Moonshine'. He opened the file and saw a picture. One of the most beautiful horses he'd ever seen was on the top of the pile of papers. He was pure black with a white star decorating his long head. Ty flipped to the next page. It was a list of sessions. Ty's dad had hired a hand to train him. But on the top were the words 'Trainer is temporary until Ty'. Ty gulped, this was the horse. The horse his dad wanted him to train for the same competition Glory was in. From the look of the notes about the horses sessions, he was remarkable. About the same as Glory, maybe better.

"What do you think, think you can make him better for the competition, only you can," Ty looked up and saw his father with a saddle blanket in hand, it read 'Moonshine'. He wanted him to start right then.

Ty stood up.

**A/N– **Dun, Dun, Dun! I know, cliffhanger. Ohh and it felt good. (Taunts) I know what happens, I know what happens...haha no im just kidding. All this is randomly from my mind, I have a basis on the story, but no definite details. So look out for my next chapter, hopefully sooner than this one:) Feel free to brainstorm me your ideas on what happens, you never know, I may just like it:)


	9. Author Note 2

**Author Note:** Sorry if i got everyone excited, that is if anyone even likes this story and cares if i update. But if i get reviews then i suppose some people do...

Anyways, im telling you now that there wont be a new chapter until next week around Tuesday or Wednesday due to schedule fullness.

School take till 3, and im going to a friends house tomorrow, no writing time. Friday im having a friend over, no writing time. Saturday im having a friend over, no writing time. Sunday my friend will be over until she leaves, then i have Church School, no writing time. And Monday i have school, and then i come home, and MAY, depending on if i make plans, have time to write.

So if anyone likes this story, and actually waits for new chapters, please dont hold your breath, i dont want to be responsible for any deaths:) Thank you. And im sorry if ive dissapointed anyone, but in my biased opinion, the next chapter is well worth waiting for.

And sense i feel mean, and cruel, and selfish, and...no i dont feel any of those. But i feel guilty not writing so heres a few spoilers:

There will be a huuuuge storm.

Ty and Amy are stuck in the house together...alone.

Ty starts to get close to making his decision, and very well may make it. No promises.

Something big happens, bringing someone into the hospital...possibly...maybe...

Annnnnddddd (((((((((((Drumroll Please?)))))))))))

_whispers_...tys dad and blank get into a "Heated Discussion". Very Heated.

-Shawna.


	10. Fighting through the storm

**A/N–** Hm. Today im hyper, and today im bored. So today, im writing a chapter. WooHoo go me! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer:** This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke. But I own the characters, and events in which did not appear in the books, so please don't copy:)

**Chapter 6**

_Same Day: Sunday._

**Amy's POV**

Amy was in the kitchen throwing together a quick sandwich for dinner when she felt her phone vibrate from within her back pocket. She wiped the crumbs off of her hands and pulled out her cell phone, the screen flashed LOU.

"Hey Lou," Amy perched the phone in-between her shoulder and ear, continuing with her sandwich.

"Amy! Are you ok? How are the horses, is Ty there to help? You know, I know your relationship is new and everything, but do you think he'd be willing to stay there with you for the week? I really hate having you there alone?" Lou rambled from the other side of the phone. Amy held the phone away from her ear, waiting patiently.

"Im fine Lou, stop stressing, its bad for the baby. Ty brought me to the doctors, but had to go home. My collar bone_ is_ healed by the way. No Lou, Ty will _not_ be staying here with me. Im fine! Please trust me!" she sighed exasperated.

"Fine, fine," Lou sighed, "Ok well I just wanted to call to make sure your ok..." she paused as if Amy would cut in saying she wasn't fine, "Also I want you to be careful tomorrow, there supposed to be a terrible storm, you may not even have school."

"Really?" Amy asked frantically, she hated storms, "Ill have to bring all the horses in," she mumbled to herself, "Look Lou I got to go, I have to do the evening feeds. See you." and she hung up. She went to put her phone away, only to bring it back to her face and flip it open. She dialed Ty's number. He didn't answer. This was the 6th time shed tried to call him sense he left that afternoon,

"What the hell Ty, I need to talk to you," she mumbled. She had wanted to talk to him earlier about Glory. She was thinking she could start tomorrow, if the weather agreed. But this time shed wanted to tell him about the storm, and possibly find out if he wanted to keep her company for the day.

She snapped her phone closed in frustration. _Fine_, she thought to herself. She went outside and looked up at the sky. It was clear of any suspicious looking clouds. Maybe Lou was wrong. She walked into the barn and said 'Hi' to all the horses, lingering with Glory. She went and got their feeds ready, and then distributed them. She walked back into the house, changed into her pajamas, and watched a Lifetime movie, she fell asleep on the couch.

**Ty's POV**

Ty stood up. He walked over to his dad and stood there,

"Dad, you know I want to help. I want to help so bad. I mean you're my dad, this is my home, my new stables, and apparently, supposedly, my new job. But I don't know dad. I want to make you proud. But Amy, and Heartland, they're such a big part of my life, I don't think I can just walk out like that." Ty sighed.

"Ty listen, I know this has to be hard for you. I know you love heartland, and Amy means a lot to you, but Ty..." he paused, "Im your dad, this is your family, we need you. This farm won't be able to survive without you. Sure the trainers ok, but he wont succeed. I need you." his dads eyes held such sincerity, such hope, that Ty took the blanket.

"I understand dad, I do. But just because im doing this today, doesn't mean I've made my choice. Its too hard. Just let me do this, please don't pressure me," Ty pleaded. His father nodded. Ty walked past his father and out into the yard. He looped around to the first barn. He glanced around and spotted Moonshine.

"Hey Moony," he crooned. He slipped into the stall and hooked on his lead rope. He led him out of the stall and to the cross ties. There he stood and groomed his already sparkling coat. He then preceded in tacking him up. Ty led Moony out into the working ring and shut the gate behind him. His father stood watching. Ty ignored him and let Moony go. He then instructed him with a rope, to run away. Moony didn't hesitate in joining up with Ty. He seemed almost eager.

Ty smiled as he felt the warm breath on his shoulder, he reached around to stroke his long elegant head, "Good boy." Ty moved away around the ring and Moony followed. Ty smiled. He then mounted him and reveled in his smooth gaits. He was so perfect, possibly as good as Glory. No, Glory was a goddess of a horse. He pushed Moony towards the first jump. Moony hesitated, and Ty encouraged him, murmuring in his ear. He gave him a gentle kick and Moony flew over the jump with feet to spare. Ty smiled. Perfect.

When Ty was done he led Moony out to the yard. His father quickly followed,

"Ty that was amazing! What was that you did with him before you jumped him?" Ty stiffened, he was about to tell his dad, but would that be betraying Heartland? Before he could answer his father went on," Whatever it was it worked! Ty you have to work here, the trainer never got Moony to go like that. He could be big, huge, gigantic," his father beamed, "Come back tomorrow?"

"Dad," Ty hesitated putting Moony back in his stall, following him to un-tack him, "I have to work tomorrow, I still work at Heartland,. I told you I haven't made a choice yet."

"I know, I know. But Ty, you can come right after school, it will take you half an hour if that, youll be at work in no time, I promise" Ty stood in deep thought for a few seconds,

"Fine, but only half an hour," his father beamed, Ty just smiled back.

**Next Day:Monday: Jefferson High**

**Ty's POV**

Ty walked down the hall towards his locker. He was late. People sitting in the classes that he passed looked at him. He smiled and waved at a few people on his way. Finally he got to his locker. He quickly gathered all the books he'd need till lunch, shut his locker, and headed towards first period.

At lunch Ty walked with a big group of friends towards their usual table. Amy had taken to sitting with them with Soraya and Matt, so he wasn't surprised when Soraya was already seated at the table with a book in front of her,

"Whatcha reading?" he asked her as he sat across from her, his usual seat.

"New play," she mumbled, taking a bite of her apple, and her eyes never leaving her play book.

"Cool, you already have the part, or are you practicing for an audition?" he was making small talk till Amy got there.

"Amy's taking a unit test she missed when she had her accident Ty. You don't have to make small talk, just be straight with me. And I already have it by the way" she smiled up at him. She was getting pretty good at reading him. He blushed and smiled back.

"Right then, when will she be done?"

She shrugged, "Took me the whole period, not sure about her." Ty's face fell. He hadn't talked to her sense the day before. When he'd turned his cell phone on after working Moonshine he'd seen she'd called him 7 times. He had restrained from calling her seeing as it was almost 10, she would probably be asleep.

"Oh ok, well if you see her tell her ill see her later," he waved when she nodded her head absently, and he walked off, he'd eat out today. (a/n- my school used to let people with cars, or seniors, I forget which, leave the school for lunch, but not anymore UGH. But im going with people with cars so Ty can leave. If for some odd reason you want to know what he ate, it was Big Mike's hotdogs...small town thing, you've probably never heard of it...but they rock!...and I don't usually like hotdogs...anywhoo)

Ty turned into his driveway after school and parked his car in front of the house. He squinted up at the sky. It had been clear earlier, but had darkened throughout the day. He planned on working Moonshine _very_ quickly, then going to Heartland. He knew Amy hated storms, she'd be scared by herself. He walked over to the first barn.

"Hey Moony," he murmured to the gelding. Moony whinnied in response. Ty brought him out to the ring and decided to do join up again. Why not get him to trust him even more? He was following Moony with his eyes as he ran around the paddock, noticing his dad by the gate, but choosing to ignore him. A few minutes later Moony showed the first sign of relenting, he was tougher today. Ty smiled, but it dropped off his face when a loud crack of thunder burst through the sky. He saw Moony shy a little, but kept running. Ty glanced towards his dad to see whether he wanted him to stop, but instead his heart stopped.

Amy stood in his driveway staring at him with unbelievably hurt eyes. He stood frozen, and the rain began to fall.

**Amy's POV**

Amy had gotten to school early hoping to see Ty. She really wanted to talk to him, and he hadn't answered his phone all day yesterday. Shed given up at 8 when shed watched a movie. She had been anxious to see him at lunch, so she was almost running out of her last class she had before lunch, when Mrs. Avery yelled to her,

"Amy!" Amy stopped short of the door, making people run into her. She stepped out of the path of her fellow students and trudged back over to Mrs. Avery's desk.

"Yes?" she asked glumly.

"You missed a test last week because of your injury, I told you this when I called home." Amy nodded. She had called to tell Amy she had to make it up but the end of today because report cards were going out and grades were closing, and this test held a big place in her average.

"I know, I was going to stay after today, but I have to get home, I need to work the farm before the storm hits," she wasn't even finished when her teacher nodded her head.

"I figured as much. So I was thinking you could take it now, instead of lunch. You may eat in here if you want," Amy needed that grade, she sighed, defeated, and sat down at her desk with her test in front of her.

At the end of the day Amy passed by Ty's locker, he wasn't there. She headed out to her car and started it up. She was about to back out when Soraya ran up to her,

"Amy! Can you help me really quick?" Amy nodded reluctantly, Soraya looked frantic.

"Matt and I were supposed to get a prop out of Mrs. Carters car for play practice. But he got called to the office. I need help getting it in, its huge Amy! Please help me?" Amy turned her car off, stepped out of the car, glanced at the sky, pure black, she blew between her lips, frustrated

"Fiiine" she moaned.

Ten minutes later Amy was finally leaving the parking lot. She drove in silence for a while, then listened to 'Move Along' by All-American Rejects. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she sang along. She was trying not to think of Ty and what was happening between them. She was unsuccessful when she saw his street coming up. She tried pushing him out of her head, but the approaching road wouldn't let her. When she was almost past the road she jerked the steering wheel and turned onto it, surprised at her own actions.

"What am I _doing,_" she mumbled to herself seeing his house in the distance. She came upon his driveway before she even noticed it. She lowly drove up the winding drive, his house getting closer and closer. She saw his car and shook her head. He was supposed to be at heartland. She parked and climbed out of her car. She looked up at the sky and saw that she didn't have much time before it started to storm. She hurriedly ran to his front door, knocking loudly. Noone answered. _The yard_, she thought.

She walked towards the front barn, stopping when she saw the office. Maybe he was in with his dad. She walked in hesitantly, calling out to see if anyone was there. She didn't hear anything. She was about to leave when a door caught her eye. She felt anger rise in her chest as tears rose in her eyes, the door said 'Head Groom: Ty Baldwin'.

"Oh my god! He lied..." suddenly her hurt turned into pure fury. She stalked out of the office planning on finding him. She was storming towards the barn when she caught sight of Ty in the working ring, joining up with a beautiful gelding. His father leant against the fence watching with a smile lighting his face.

Amy stood watching them in astonishment, seeing him work the methods_ her mother _had taught him, using them against Glory. Her horse, her farm, _her_. She felt the familiar tears prickling the back of her eyes, _Traitor_, she thought.

Just then a huge clap of thunder made Amy jump. She saw Ty look at the sky and then glance at his father, but his eyes found hers. She saw his face change dramatically. Surprise, guilt, and apology swept his face instantly. Her eyes only held hurt, and she knew he saw that, her whole face gave that away. He took a step towards her and she just shook her head at him. Rain suddenly poured onto her numb figure, snapping her out of her reverie, she turned quickly and ran towards her car.

**Ty's POV**

Ty stepped towards Amys frozen figure, but she shook her head at him, and he saw a tear slip out of her eye as she turned and ran from him.

"Shit!" he shouted. He clipped the lead rope on Moony and ran with him towards his dad. He shoved the rope into his hand,

"Thanks dad," he said meanly as he passed him. He knew it wasn't his fathers fault, he knew it was his. His dad hadn't made him do anything. But he'd sure helped with the office.

Ty sprinted towards his car, barely seeing anything through the pouring sheet of rain. He found his car, jumped in, forcefully shoved his key into the ignition, and sped down his driveway. He couldn't see more than 10 feet in-front of him, and he started worrying about Amy driving in this. He glanced at the sides of the road as he drove, making sure she hadn't gone off the road. Finally he reached Heartland, and jumped out of his car. He ran towards the barn, he knew shed be with the horses first. He saw her out in the field bringing in the horses. He instantly picked up his speed, and without speaking helped her gather the horses.

Ty grabbed Glory, and guilt crashed down on him harder than the rain. He had helped to train her with Marion's methods, but yet here he was using them against her. Of course Heartland wanted to spread their methods, but he wasn't spreading them, he himself was using them and betraying Heartland. _Im so stupid_, he thought to himself.

Amy caught sight of him and screamed something at him, but he couldn't hear her through the rain. He shook his head, signaling he couldn't hear her. She pointed towards the barn and they both ran with their horses towards it. When they had all the horses safe in their stalls they closed the barn doors and ran towards the house. Amy got there first and was waiting in the kitchen for him. She was soaked through from the rain, but he saw drips running down her face that had just been towel dried. She was crying.

"Amy..." he faltered when he heard a sob escape her, it killed him to hear her like this, "I can explain,"

"Don't Ty, don't explain, I understand perfectly. Go home Ty, your not wanted here," her voice dripped with pure hurt.

**Amy's POV**

"Amy, you don't mean that, I can explain, I wasn't doing anything..."

Her anger broke through, and she screamed at him "NOT_ DOING _ANYTHING! YOU WERE_ JOINING UP _WITH THAT HORSE! TY, JOIN UP? MY_ MOTHER_ TAUGHT YOU THAT AND YOUR USING AGAINST HEARTLAND," she paused to breathe for a second, "JUST LEAVE TY, LEAVE" her voice betrayed her on the last word because it broke, and she fell to the ground sobbing into her hands that rested on her curled legs. She rocked back and forth.

Ty stared at her, tears prickled his own eyes, she couldn't mean it, she couldn't. He walked over to her and picked her up into his arms, carrying her into the living room and sitting down on the couch with her sitting on his lap, her head buried in his neck.

Without lifting her head she starting hitting his chest with her fists, "leave, leave, leave, leave" she cried weakly. He only held her tighter and let her hit him, when she stopped he murmured into her hair, his voice choked with emotion, "Do you really want that? For me to leave?"

She lifted her head to look at him, resulting in being only an inch from his face, "No. Truthfully no, but Ty..." she shook her head. He knew what she meant. But hearing her say she didn't want him to leave, even when he had made such a huge mistake, made him love her so much more than he already did, which he had thought was impossible.

He knew he should explain, but his love for her was so overpowering at the moment so he roughly grabbed the back of her neck, slamming his lips to hers. He hungrily sought entrance. She hesitated but then let him in. After only a few seconds, way to fast for Ty, Amy pulled back.

"No! Ty you cant just do that!" she crawled off of his lap, prying his hands off of her as he tried to pull her back. She stood up and paced the room, her tears subsiding.

"Amy, I went home yesterday, and I saw the barn totally finished. It intrigued me. I had to look around. Then I found the office, I went in and there was a door, with my name one it. I was...numb. I went in to look at it, it was an office. My personal things lined the walls, and it just...overwhelmed me. My dad came in and was so nice, so understanding about my predicament that I said id work Moony once. But that my decision wasn't made. He understood and so I did," he paused, "Then he asked me to come back today and work him one more time, and then he wouldn't pressure me anymore. So I said ok, but only one session. Then...you showed up." even to himself his explanation sounded lame.

She stared at him, believing every word he said, and her anger lessened, but it was still there, "You used join up...against Heartland. That and the fact that you lied is what hurts the most," she said calmly.

"I know, and im so sorry. I cant explain what made me do it. There is no excuse for me not thinking about that, and it was wrong. I know that. And I shouldn't have lied, I should have told you, so then I could do it without so much guilt. But its over, no more helping my dad until I've made a decision." he smiled softly at her, willing her to forgive him.

Her eyes became frightened, "Decision?"

He frowned, "Yeah, about my dad...and Heartland," he stared at her trying to read her reaction.

She frowned too, "Oh...I thought...never mind." She smiled warmly at him and sat down in his open arms, "I suppose I forgive you, but we have to promise, no secrets between us, and no lying, ok?" he grinned easily,

"I promise, no I_ swear_."

"I swear too." His smile turned mischievous and he swooped her up into the air, shifting her so she was laying down on the couch, him laying on top of her. She squealed when he did this, but smiled also when she saw the end result. His head was inching slowly down to hers, and she put both of her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down faster. Their lips met, and stayed conjoined, but only for a second, and then lightning coursed through the air with the biggest clap of thunder imaginable.

Amy screamed, making Ty fall off of her onto the ground, her going with him. She rolled over him and jumped up to her feet.

"That scared me half to death!" she stuttered. Ty nodded distracted, he was rubbing his head where it had hit the coffee table, "Ooh are you ok?" she walked over to him and gently lifted his hand away from his head. There was blood on his hand, "Oh Ty!"

"What? Is it bad?" he asked.

"Its bleeding, not too bad though. Come on Lou has a first aid kit in the office." he nodded and followed her to the kitchen. He sat in the chair she pointed out to him and waited as she went and got the first aid kit. She came back and set the box on the table.

"Ok..." she mumbled as she sifted through the contents. She came out with a liquid and a swab of cotton. (**a/n-** no clue whats actually in a first aid kit. I've never had to use one, so i might be wrong.) She tipped the bottle over and squirted some of its contents onto the cotton. She then pulled his hair back and dabbed at the cut,

"Ow, god dammit Amy!" he jerked away from her in pain.

"Im sorry," his eyes gentled, "I know it hurts but I have to do it," he sighed and nodded.

"Ok." She started dabbing at the cut again. When she was done disinfecting it she took out some gauze and held it on the cut until it stopped bleeding. Then she cleaned the blood from around it, and ruffled his hair, "There, all better."

"My hero!" he gushed. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, "Thank you," she smiled up at him, her eyes clearly said _'Oh it was nothing'_ His smile faded and he became serious, "now where were we?"

Amy looked confused, then understanding dawned in her eyes, "Hmmm," she led him towards the staircase. She turned and ran up the stairs, pulling him along behind her. She got into her room and turned to him, landing in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind them, hunger in his eyes. She bit her lip, and then smiled. He pulled her flush against him and savagely kissed her. The kiss was hard, not smooth in any way. It was pure hunger and need. Amy had no problem with that, she kissed him back just as intensely. He slowly pushed her up against her bed, her knees bending until she was laying down. Ty broke the kiss and climbed over her, he gently laid himself next to her, but leant over her. He bent down once again to claim her lips. She felt his hand playing with the hem of her shirt, asking permission. She only kissed him harder, answering him. He slipped his hand fully under her shirt, tickling his was up her stomach, getting closer and closer to her bra surrounded breasts...

**Ty's House: Moms POV: That night**

(**a/n–** I forget Ty's moms name, so there for it is Lily, and also Ty and Amy are at about 4pm, but this part is late at night. So the time switches here. Don't worry it isn't confusing. When I go back to Amy and Ty it will start off where I stopped with them. This is maybe a one time thing where its not in Amy or Tys POV.)

Lily Baldwin walked down the staircase that led to the front hall. Her slippered feet made no sound on the highly polished stairs. It was past midnight and she had awoken to find that Dave wasn't next to her. She had gotten worried, sure he never went to bed till late, but not this late on a work day. She had slipped from beneath the white goose down comforter, and padded down the long hall. When she'd gotten to the top of the stairs she'd seen that the house office light was on. She was now at the door, and knocked softly, noone answered,

She opened the door to reveal Dave sitting on a dark brown leather couch in front of the roaring fire. He was sprawled across it with his left elbow on the top of the couch, slowly tipping a glass of alcohol into his mouth. After he took a sip he would idly stair into the fire, swirling his drink and clacking the ice against the glass. She walked over to him, resting her hand on his shoulder,

"Honey? Its late, why don't you come up to bed?"

He swatted her hand away, "No, ill be up in a while. Leave me alone." his tone was harsh and drunken.

She sighed, "Dave its late, your drunk, come to bed," this time she was forceful and pulled the drink from his hand. He reached up quickly, aiming for the cup, but his hand fell short by over a foot. She smiled vaguely at this, his hand had fell over a foot short because it went to the left of the cup. His drunken hand couldn't comprehend where he was reaching.

"Dave, why were you drinking anyway?" she asked as she set the cup down on the bar. He was trying to stand up, but wasnt doing very well. Lily shook her head and went over to help him,

"Well?" she insisted.

"Ty...her...me...her!" he stuttered.

"Her? Dave I don't understand. What do you mean?" Dave stumbled towards the bar, but Lily steered him towards the door instead.

"Leg go!" (**a/n-**Ok im trying to imagine drunken talk (slurring and everything), so don't review about my 'bad grammar and spelling' and what not)

"Dave, what's the matter?" she was trying to help him up the stairs, but he would stumble down a few steps after going up them, so after a few minutes she gave up, and they were sitting on the stairs. Dave was leaning against the banister and singing 'Twinkle Twinkle little star'.

"Ty thaw the barn yethterday. He worked Moonthine, and thaid hed come back today for a little. Then Amy showed up and he automatically left. He left for _her!_ She's just a girl, were family, how could he pick that little...conniving," Lily didn't like where this was going so she hoisted him up again, attempting the stairs. He ripped his arm away from her, "NO! You wanted to know why I wath upthet, so im gonna tell you!"

"Fine Dave she's a conniving..." she paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Whore!" he had meant to flail his arms out dramatically, but ended up falling, making that one word be a shout as he went down. Lily ran to him, but he was already standing up, "Im fine woman!"

She backpedaled. She was trying to help him, dealing with his drunken rambling about a perfectly sensible young lady, who she happened to like, and yet he wasn't even thankful, "You know what Dave? Fine, get up the goddamn stairs by yourself. And then climb into bed by yourself, and then get up 10 times during the night to puke by yourself. Everything is by your _fucking _self! Im your wife for gods sake! Were supposed to be able to talk, and work things out, but_ nooo _every since you got the idea of a farm in your head im nothing but a damn 'woman'. From now on you can do everything by you fucking self. See if I care!"

She stormed up the stairs, her slippered feet no longer muffling her angry steps. When she got to the top she looked down at him resentfully, "And for your information, Amy isn't a 'conniving whore', your son happens to like her, and so do I..." she paused, "No I _love_ her for Ty" she saw him flinch at that word, she smiled, "You don't know what love is do you Dave? Ty loves her. But you couldn't possibly understand could you?. Did you _ever_ love me Dave?" her voice was hurt when she said this, her eyes filling with tears.

"Lily, of course..." but she was gone. She had slipped through the bedroom door without even glancing at him.

**Ty's Dad's POV**

"God dammit!" he swore as he tried getting up the stairs. He tried to tell his legs where to go, but they never did what he wanted them to. (**a/n-**Can you tell I've never been drunk? I've been _around _drunk people, but never drunk myself. So i may be totally off on this)

He carefully put one foot on the next stair, and followed it with the other, "Finally," he muttered to himself. He'd been on the stairs for almost an hour after his and Lily's fight. He had just made it to the top. He stumbled towards his bedroom door, to find it locked,

"Lily?" he called softly, "Lily open up, im sorry." he heard muffled footsteps. Then he heard a click and the door opened.

"What?" she said coolly.

"Im sorry baby, I didnt mean anything earlier. I really didn't," her eyes softened considerably. He'd always been able to get out of the doghouse with just one 'im sorry', Lily was weak that way.

"What about Amy? Did you mean that?" she asked as she shut the door and watched him sit on the bed.

"That I meant. Lily shes taking him from us. He's going to choose her and Heartland I know it. Over his family Lily!" She sighed.

"Dave, Amy loves him, she wants him to stay, she cant help that. In the end its Tys choice, not hers. And if Ty really loves her, then I don't doubt he will choose her. He's almost out of high school, and then we cant tell him what to do. Hes grown up Dave, we cant make him do what we want anymore."

"Like hell we cant. Im going to get him to work here, he has no choice, or else he cant live here anymore. I told him that when I first told him about the barn. I said _'Boy, if you choose to stay with that Amy girl, and not work here, you can find somewhere else to live, and money to go to college'_, and know what he said? He said _'Fine dad. I wont be home tomorrow, im going apartment searching'_. I was in shock. The next day I told him he could stay here till he made his decision. How could I let him leave, then we would have never had a chance."

Lily was appalled, "Don't I have a say in this," Dave tried to cut in but she wasn't letting him, her voice became a shout, "Telling our son, let me repeat,_ our_ son that he couldn't live here? How DARE you! And calling Amy all these name, and saying mean, cruel things about her, that aren't even TRUE! Are you trying to push Ty away? You know what Dave? Get out." Dave's eyes were wide,

"Out? What do you mean?"

"Out of the house, and off my land...NOW" she screamed. She was hysterical, how could he try and tell her baby boy he had to leave. She had let so many things go for Dave. Her dream, her money, her life. But yet he thought he could control it. She'd forgiven him for so many things, lying, yelling, _cheating_, but yet he expected her to just let things go. Not anymore.

"This is my house Lily." he said calmly, climbing into bed like this fight was nothing. She stalked over to him and ripped the covers off of him.

"No Dave. This is my house. I bought it. When my parents died I was left money, and with that money I bought this house for us. And the barn, you always said you were saving money for it. Yet I built the whole thing with what was left from my inheritance. You gave me what... 3000 dollars. I think you own...oh maybe the tack. So if you want, go take the tack, put it in the truck, that _surprisingly_ you bought, and LEAVE!" At this point she was throwing his clothes at him, and he was staring at her, dumbstruck, catching only a few things. She didn't care. She walked over to him, stepped behind him and pushed him out of the door. She then grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs. She threw the front door wide open and shoved him out. He turned to look at her, words springing to his lips, his eyes shocked,

"No Dave," she said calmly, "Please, just leave." she then shut the door in his face, and fell to the floor in racking sobs.

**A/N–** It is finished! Oh my goodness it took forever! I started Thursday, so my hyper note in the beginning is from then. I was busy all weekend, but got some writing done, and then yesterday I was busy, but today I buckled down and finished. Wow. Oh and I know one of my spoilers was someone in the hospital, but this chapter became longer, and much different than I planned it. It was going to be Amy and Tys dad in a fight, but I really wanted Amy and Ty to stay together, and I couldn't fit the fight in anywhere. So the storm actually continues into the next chapter (with Ty and Amy in her bedroom), which I hadn't planned, and the hospital part happens around the end of the storm, so sorry, that's in the next chapter. OH and one more poll. Should Ty and Amy have sex? If they do I wont describe it, no way, just strongly imply it. So its up to you guys. Hope you liked it, its 13 pages!


	11. A crazy night

**A/N– **OK. Well I've had this idea in my mind lately. When im bored in global or math...which happens often, I tend to drift. One day I drifted to the land of Heartland. And of course it was in AU. Which is actually quite weird, I used to hate AU. Then I read a few, loved them, and made my own. Anyways, its about Amy and Ty, of course. Amy's story is the same from the books, but without Ty. One day while in the next town over (Im calling it Calico Springs, I have no clue if that really exists) buying some herbal remedies they need she runs into a mysteriously handsome guy. She was getting gas, and so was his family. They instantly feel something, but Amy shakes it off. A week later when school starts Amy isn't surprised that there's a new kid. There's always one. But when she is assigned to show him around to his classes, she instantly remembers those emerald eyes. But did he feel what she felt? And what if he turns out to be the opposite of what Amy thought?

So there's a little summary. Read if you want. This is the last chapter before I start my new story. Then updates will be farther between. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke. But I own the characters, and events in which did not appear in the books, so please don't copy:)

****

Chapter 7

Amy's POV_: Same Day: Monday_

Amy felt Ty's hand creeping up her stomach, leaving a trail of heat wherever it touched. Suddenly his hand stopped, she groaned, and he broke off the kiss,

"Amy..." his voice was husky, wanton was clear in it.

"Ty, please..." she moaned, she was craving his lips.

"Amy we talked about this...we thought it was too soon," his speech was going against what his eyes were telling her, he wanted this as bad as she did. She looked up into his emerald eyes and held his gaze. After a moment she reached up and caressed his cheek,

"I know, but I changed my mind...Ty, _please_," she begged him. His facial expression changed. What was disappointment turned to surprise, and joy.

He smiled slightly, "Are you sure?" his face was inching closer to hers as he said this, his hand beginning to move once again in small circles just above her bellybutton.

She became incapable of coherent speech and just nodded. His smile became wider and he swooped in to kiss her. His hand that had been crawling up her stomach pulled out from under her shirt and lifted her up. They were sitting side by side on the bed, Amy clinging to him. His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and smoothly lifted it up. She reluctantly broke the kiss so that he could pull it over her head. She then did the same to him, touching his flexing muscles as she slid the shirt up his body. She smiled reflexively as she saw him.

She was about to touch his chest when he put his hands about her waist, lowering her until her head rested on her pillows. He then knelt by her feet. He spread her legs, unzipped her jeans, and slowly slid them down her legs. He discarded them into the growing pile by the bed. She sat up, and did the same to him. They sat there, half naked, in front of each other. Amy reveled in his exposed skin. She saw him doing the same. Then he slipped his hand behind her neck, and lowered her down, his body instantly following. He reached behind her back, positioning his nimble finger at her bra clasp..._Insert imagination here._

****

Sometime Later:_ (It was around 5:00 when they...y'know...so its about 8-8:30ish now)_

Amy lay on her side with her comforter, and Ty's arm, wrapped around her. Ty was asleep beside her, but her eyes were wide open. She had fallen asleep afterwards for about 2 hours, but had woken to thunder, and wasn't able to get back to sleep.

She glanced over her shoulder at Ty. His mouth was slightly open, breathing softly. His arm, which had been tight around her waist earlier, had now slackened. She smiled at him and what they'd done. She knew she was totally in love with him and what they had done was the right thing. She was glad it was with him.

Suddenly the phone rang from within the kitchen. She slowly slipped from beneath his arm, and wrapped herself in her sheet. She padded silently out of her room, down the hall, and down the stairs. She snatched up the phone quickly incase Ty woke up.

"Hello?" Amy's winded voice said into the phone.

"Amy?" Lou's shout came through. The line was crackling, as if any second it would go dead. Amy walked over to the junk drawer and pulled out the flashlight her grandpa always kept stocked with new batteries. She brought it over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah Lou its me," she answered loudly, incase she couldn't hear.

Lou started to speak, but Amy only got bits and pieces, "Are...ok?...Stor...pre...bad!...Expec... on...till...orrow afternoon. Can...get...there so...you...fend...for...self...ok?"

Amy got the gist of it, " Lou im fine. I know the storms bad! Its going to keep going till tomorrow afternoon...are you sure? And don't worry about me, ill be fine, don't try to get home, you could get hurt. Ty's here, so I know ill be fine." she smiled.

"Ok...tomorr...noon...positive...Ty there?...tha...good...sta...warm...if...ower...goes...out" there was a long staticy pause, "light...fire...ace" and then the line went blank.

"Wire must be down," she spoke to herself since the lights were still on. Amy made 2 cups of hot chocolate, and took the whole, and veeery full, plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies that Nancy had made, and headed up the stairs. She only just remembered to tuck the flashlight under her chin before she left the kitchen and turned the light off. She carefully climbed the stairs and made her way down the long hall to the last door. She kicked it open gently and walked over to her side table and set everything down. She didn't even bother to grab her sheet as it fell to the ground. It was dark and Ty was asleep. And even if he wasn't...he'd already seen her naked before. So she let the sheet fall, and bent over to pick it up and throw it across the bed, if the power went out even the thinnest cover could make a difference.

She turned around, ready to place the cover over Ty, when she saw his eyes. They were open. She jumped a little, "Jesus Ty! You scared me!" he just smiled and held his hand out. She hurriedly threw the cover over him and then climbed under the comforter, and into Ty's waiting arms. His arms went around her back as she snuggled her front into his. She rested her face not even an inch from his.

"Thank you," he paused to kiss her lightly, "That was a nice view to wake up to." he smiled mischievously, and she blushed profusely.

"Welcome," she murmured, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I mean it, it was nice,"

She scowled, "I know you meant it you pervert," she tried very hard to keep up her poker face. Apparently she did well,

"Amy we just made love, I think im allowed to look now..." he trailed off as she finally smiled, "Oh." he stated dumbly. He knew she had tricked him into thinking he couldn't look at her.

She burst out laughing, "Of course your allowed to look, you've already seen everything there is to see anyways,"

He smiled hugely, "I know." He then bent in to kiss her softly, and the dim light over them went black.

"Ughh," Ty moaned against her lips, as he reluctantly pulled back.

"Lou called," he nodded,

"I heard you,"

"Oh...well she told me if the power went out to start a fire in the living room," Ty nodded and sat up. He flung the covers off of him and stood up. Amy's mouth dropped open. Sure she'd seen him naked, but...

She silently, or so she thought, mouthed the word "Wow."

Little did she know shed whispered it, and Ty turned around smirking, "Hmmm, and im the pervert?"

She smiled, "Yeah well, you'll get over it," he only smiled brighter. She noticed hed been doing that a lot lately, smiling. He rummaged around with the flashlight she'd handed him, and pulled on his clothes. She pouted, and he saw.

"Don't worry, im just getting wood. Ill be back in a minute, ill start a fire, and then you can rip my clothes off. Happy?" she was surprised at how open he was with talking about taking each others clothes off. She was new to this whole 'physical relationship' thing and was confused. But she smiled anyways, because she knew he was right,

"Ecstatic," and then he left. She looked, through the flashing light of lighting, at her table. She grabbed the mugs and plate of cookies, and not bothering to grab anything to cover herself, she ran down the stairs and set everything on the coffee table. She then ran through the already freezing house up to her room. She grabbed her pillows, threw them down the stairs, and grabbed her covers, Lou's old covers, and Grandpas covers, and threw them down. Then she ran after them. Dragging everything into the living room. She saw Ty, on his knees, placing logs in the fireplace. He then lit a fire, put the cage in front of it, and wiped his hands off. She saw him shiver through his soaking clothes,

"I guess I _will _have to rip them off. Their soaked!" she exclaimed.

"That was the plan," his teeth clacked. She barely heard him over the constant thunder, but smiled. She saw him looking at her exposed body, and once again blushed. She left him shivering in the corner, and placed the covers in a bed formation right in front of the fire. She lifted back two and walked over to him,

"Hm," she crooned undressing him. She then took his hand and led him over to the blanket, "Time to get warm," And that they did.

(Ok totally done with all of that 'physical relationship'. If you want you can insert your little fantasies anywhere in my story you think there should be one.)

Ty's POV: _The next morning: Tuesday_

Ty woke up the next morning to feel the heat of another body pressed against his. He smiled slightly, burying his face in Amy's hair. He inhaled and then he slipped his arm from around her slender waist and slipped from beneath the covers. He dressed and then flicked the light switch. The overhead light flickered on and he grinned. He went over to the fireplace, made sure the fire was out, and then replaced the cage. He walked over to where Amy had hung up his clothes. They were dry now so he slipped into them. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. 23 message from his mom.

He shook his head and went into the kitchen. He sifted through the pile on the table and finally found a note pad and wrote:

Amy,

Im outside with the horses.

If you don't wake up before that then I've gone home.

My mom's worried sick and the phone lines are still down.

Even my cell wont work.

Ill be back later.

I Love You!

3

Ty

Ty then walked out of the front door and headed towards the barn to check on the horses, rain still fell on him, but no thunder or lightning was evident.

****

Amy's POV

Amy woke to the sound of rain pattering the windows. She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, 8:00. She sighed and sat up. She looked down at the bed, Ty wasn't there. She frowned and got up. She ran upstairs and quickly got dressed. When she was finished she walked down the stairs, throwing her hair into a messy bun. She was slipping on her shoes when she saw the notepad stuck in the doorframe. She pulled it out and read Tys note.

Hurriedly she threw the notepad on the table and ran outside. She was slipping on her coat as she went. The rain pounded down on her, making her not be able to see if his truck was still parked in the driveway. She sprinted towards the front barn, shutting the door as she finally got in. The barn lights were on, but was Ty still here? She walked down the aisle looking into every stall, and when she found noone she went over to the back barn. Noone. She sighed and dropped down to the floor against Sundance's stall. The aisle was littered with straw, and Amy absentmindedly registered she needed to sweep it. Her mind then turned to Ty. How could he leave without saying goodbye after what they had shared.

Amy felt the tell-tale prickling behind her eyes. She tried to hold them back, she was stronger than that, but unwillingly tears slipped from beneath her tightly closed eyelids.She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, letting her head fall onto her lap. She was sitting there for only a few minutes when she heard a worried voice speak to her,

"Amy? What's wrong, are you ok?" Amy's head snapped up, she was surprised to see Ty kneeling in front of her, his eyes full of worry. Amy hadn't heard him enter, maybe she had been to immersed in her self pity.

"Ty!" she said breathlessly. Her tears still falling silently down her face.

He stood up and lifted her with him. He wrapped her in his arms, "Amy what's wrong?"

She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. She felt embarrassed now, maybe he would have woken her up before he left...but the note said, "I thought you'd left without saying goodbye"

He pulled back slightly, but kept his arms firmly around her slender waist, "That's why your crying?"She nodded, "Amy I was. Going to leave without waking you up, I mean. I felt rude doing that. But I got out here and was feeding the horses and I fully registered what we did last night. And I thought to myself _'What am I thinking? I cant just leave!'. _Truthfully I don't want to leave you at all."

She smiled up at him, "Good, id miss you"

"Id miss you too."

"Well now that that's settled, let get to work, I think the rains letting up, and im going to work Glory today!"

And with that they went to grooming the horses. The rain let up a while later, and Amy led Glory out to the paddock, hand in hand with Ty.

**A/N– **I know, this is ridiculously short. Personally I hate short chapters...but I want to start my new story, but I felt sort of obligated to give you one more chapter. And it was a fluffy one, no fighting here. Read my new story. Im pretty positive it will be called'First Look, Second Glance' That title will make sense when you read it. It should be up today sometime, if not then I don't know. But soon.


	12. Author Note 3

**Author Note:**

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a long time. And I feel horrible for that.

But truth be told, that new story I'm writing has me hooked. I try to think of what should happen next in 'Hard Times' and all the sudden my brain is like 'Oh in First Look, Second Glance this should happen...' I know, I'm a selfish person, I cant help it. So I'm going to get my ideas for FLSG out of my head, which is only a chapter or two, and then I PROMISE HT will start to be updated regularly again. Plus im going to CT this weekend so no update till next week anyway.

Sorry. But I promise...soon.


End file.
